Can It Be?
by x0Christina0x
Summary: Jake comes back from Romania after 4 months and Miley and him start to go out. When a new singer comes into the world. Will Miley fall for the new Hottie of the year?...
1. Come back

**Hey guys! Well I just got a great idea for a totally new story!!! So I really hope you like it! The first chapter of my new story Can it Be?**

**Christina**

**Who freakin loves Mitchel Musso oh so much...and thinks he is a hottie hot hottie...lmao**

**And i don't own Hannah Montana or any characters...but i want Smokin Oken..**

**

* * *

**

"Hannah! Hannah Montana look over here!" the paparazzi was scream and taking pictures of Hannah Montana as she walked the red carpet with her bff Lola Loffnigel. She was performing at the All Teen Music Awards tonight.

"Hannah!" Traci came running in her tiny heels.

"Hey Trac!" Hannah greeted her with an air kiss on both sides of the cheek.

"Let's go, I know how the paparazzi can be.." She said to Hannah before the 3 of them went inside.

------MITCHEL MUSSO!

"AND NOW GIVE IT UP FOR TEEN POP SENSATION HANNAH MONTANA!!!!" the announcer screamed. The crowd cheered with excitement. Just then music started play and Hannah jumped up from under the stage.

We haven't met, and that's okay  
'Cause you will be asking for me one day  
Don't want to wait in line

The moment is mine believe me

Don't close your eyes  
'Cause it's a chance worth takin'  
I think that I can shake you

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve

Electrified, I'm on a wire  
Gettin' together and we're on fire  
What I said, you heard  
Now I got you spinning

Don't close your mind  
The words I use are open  
I think that I can show you

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve

You need to discover  
Who can make you feel free  
And I need to uncover  
The part of you that's reaching out for me, hey

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve

(I'm what you want, I'm what you need)  
Repeat 2x

I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got  
I got nerve

After she was finish the crowd screamed louder than ever. "Thank You!" Hannah said into her microphone before leaving the stage.

"Every time I hear that song it just makes me want to dance." Lola said going into Hannah's dressing room.

"Lola you say that every time." Hannah said closing the door to her dressing room.

"I no, but it makes me have nerve." Lola just said plopping down on the couch. Hannah just laughed at that comment. "So are you excited that Jake is finally coming back tomorrow?" Lola said looking threw a magazine.

"Yeah, I can't wait until we're finally gunna be able to go out." Hannah said sitting down next to Lola.

"Yeah, i bet you can't it's been 4 months. 13hours and 45 minutes." Lola said like it came natural.

"How did you know that?" Hannah said looking at her oddly.

"Hey someone's got to keep count." she said. Just then the door opened and Hannah's manager aka her dad came in.

"Hannah your limo's ready." he said. Hannah and Lola got up and went to the limo.

----At the house

Miley changed out of her Hannah Montana outfit and Lily did the same. They walked out of the Hannah closet and went down stairs to watch a movie.

"So what do you want to watch? I bought 2 new movies." Miley said holding up Step Up and Click.

"Step Up, I hear Channing Tatum is such a hotty in it." Lily said all excited. Miley made some popcorn and put the DVD in. Just then her dad came walking in.

"Now I don't want you girls staying up all night, Hannah has a cd signing tomorrow morning." He said getting some water out of the fridge.

"Don't worry Mr. Stewarts we won't." Lily said putting popcorn in her mouth.

"Uh..Daddy." Miley said looking at her dad.

"Yeah bud?"

"The caterpillar is still on your face." Miley said laughing by now.

"Wheh dawgy I new I forgot something." he took it off. "I swear every time I wear that thing it's like kissing your Uncle Earl." Miley gave a look of disgust on her face. "Well I'm going to bed keep it quite." He said before going up the stairs. They finished watching the rest of the movie until Miley's phone started ringing.

"Who can that be at 1 in the morning?" Lily said looking at the phone. Miley just shrugged and answered it. Miley **_bold and Italic_** person **bold**

**"_Hello?"_**

**"Hi Miley."**

**_"Oliver, why are you calling me at this time?"_**

**"Well I new that Lily would be sleeping over and I know how you guys stay up until around 2 so.."**

**_"Oliver, what's your point?"_**

**"Well can you guys both meet me tomorrow at the beach at 12??"**

**_"Yeah sure, good night Oliver."_**

**"Night Miles."** They both hung up their cells.

"Who was that?" Lily said eating the rest of the popcorn.

"Oliver."

"What did he want?"

"He wants us to meet him at the beach tomorrow at 12."

"What did you say?"

"I said okay."

"Oh...hey wait a minute doesn't Jake's plane get back at that time?" Lily said realizing what was happening tomorrow.

"Oh shoot I completely forgot. I can't call Oliver back he's probably asleep and nothing can wake him up."

"So just call him tomorrow." Lily said bringing the bowl to the sink.

"Yeah, well c'mon I'm tired lets go to bed." Miley said getting up from the couch and turning off the TV. They went upstairs and Miley went to sleep in her bed and Lily fell asleep in her sleeping bag.

* * *

**Hey wat do you guys think so far of my new story.Let me no with a reveiw...what does oliver want to tell them?..hm...PLZ review **

**thanks!**

**Christina**


	2. Vinny Mitchel?

**Hey guys!!!Thanks for reveiwing!!!Just to let you know..This story might not be a Jiley..cuz of curse I'm a Moliver fan all the way...but will see how it gose...**

**Christina**

**Special thanks to:**

**x14xERIKAx14x - I don't watch it a lot either but you got to love that line, Hotty Hot Hotty..Lol**

**iheartdisney128- you always read my fan fictions and I want to say THANKS BUDDY!..Lol**

**Ghostwriter626- I really don't like stories where she tells Jake she's Hannah..Idk y though only some I like..**

**bre inez- thanks for ur review!hope u keep reveiwing **

They next morning Miley and Lily got up and got ready for the Hannah signing. They ate breakfast and got dressed like Hannah and Lola. When they got to the Hannah signing there was a huge line of fans screaming her name. After about 2hours and a painful hand Miley finally finished with everyone and left. They quickly rushed home and changed into normal clothes and headed for the airport.

**Airport...**

Miley waited with her dad and Lily as Jakes plane landed. They were waiting for 10minutes until they heard the paparazzi (sp?) run to an entrance. All the girls screamed when they saw Jake come out with all his hotness. Jake looked around and saw Miley and Lily standing by the luggage, he smiled back to Miley who smiled back at him. Once the security guards made all the paperazzi leave Jake finally got up to Miley. At first they just stood their, until Lily screamed.

"Oh for the love of all Zombies just say something or at least hug!" Lily said very annoyed.

"Hi Miley." Jake said.

"Hi Jake." Miley made a shy smile. Jake hugged her and she hugged him back.

"Okay, yay woo ra! Can we go now?" Lily said twirling her fingur around and saying it with some sarcasem. Miley just laughed.

"Okay Lily okay." As they were walking out Lily remembered something.

"Hey Miley, weren't we suppose to do something with Oliver today?"

"Oh no Oliver! I completely forgot to call him to tell him we could meet up with him." Miley said stopping.

"Bud you should have called him before we left or at least when we were in the car." Robbie said budding in.

"I know I know, but I had a lot on my mind. Lily what time is it?"

"12:45"She said looking at her watch." Do you think he's still at the beach?"

"I don't know let me call him." Miley took out her cell and dialed Oliver's number.

**"Hey baby how you doing this is Smokin Oken here, sorry I can't pick up my cell at the moment I'm hanging with a few ladies to kill some time, so leave a message after the beep."**

"Oliver you donut, why do have your phone off?!? Well anyways call me back when you get this message and would you change your voicemail." Miley hung up the phone." He didn't pick up."

"I think we could tell." her dad said buddin in again.

"C'mon we better get going." Jake said grabbing Miley's hand. They dropped Jake at his house to let him rest a while, when they got back to the Stewarts house hold Oliver was there with Jackson and Cooper.

"Jackson what are you up too?" Robbie said looking at his son.

"Psh...Dad why do always think I'm doing something. We were just going to watch a movie." Jackson said. Robbie still looked at him." It's the truth!"

"I know."

"So why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"It's still fun."

"Dad." Jackson was saying when Miley and Lily walked in.

"Oliver! Why didn't you pick up your phone?" Miley said walking up and hitting him on the shoulder.

"Ow...Well why didn't you show up?" he said rubbing his shoulder.

"Well if you left your phone we could've told you why." Lily said smacking his other shoulder.

"Ow...would you stop hitting me?"

"Fine you donut, but what was so important that you had to tell us?" Lily said.

"Okay well ..."He started until Jackson hit him with a pillow.

"Oken quite we're trying to listen to MTV." Jackson said putting the TV louder. They guy on the TV was talking about a new artist who was breaking the walls down and making his way to the top.

"It's amazing how someone who just got into the business made their way into 2nd with the hit song If We Were. Just behind Pop Princess Hannah Montana's I've Got Nerve. Here is Vinny Mitchel with If We Were," The TV showed a boy who looked 15 with black hair and blonde streaks singing.

**Yeah..I wrote this song in like 10minutes sorry if it's suckish...lol**

When we're together, it's hard to explain

You make me want to just tell you

The way you walk into a room

You make all the guys drool over you

But don't worry Baby cuz I'm not that type

And as long we're friends that's how it will be

(Oh oh)

If we were more, the day would go easy

And all the jokes that are so cheesy

Can put a smile on your face (yeah yeah!)

If we were more, girl you would be my world

I'd hold you in my arm and never let go

In school when were together

We have a good time

Laughing and playing jokes

I'd give a dime for all the time

We've shared together

But it might be all over

If we were more, the day would go easy

And all the jokes that are so cheesy

Can put a smile on your face (yeah yeah!)

If we were more, girl you would be my world

I'd hold you in my arm and never let go

You're with a guy

I don't why

You make me go crazy over you

I tell my self every time

That he can't make laugh like I do

(X2)

If we were more, the day would go easy

And all the jokes that are so cheesy

Can put a smile on your face (yeah yeah!)

If we were more, girl you would be my world

I'd hold you in my arm and never let go

You're the girl that I've had my eye on

Not wanting to change my mind

But there's one more thing girl on the line

If we were more, I'd love you

More than you'll ever find

When he finished the song Jackson turned off the TV.

"Wow that was really great." Miley said with her mouth open.

"Yeah it was." Lily said.

"Who do you think this guy is?" Jackson said.

"He's Vinny Mitchel." Cooper said.

"Hey Oliver what did you think of him?" Miley said. "Oliver?" She looked all around to find him gone. She found a note on Lily's back. She wasn't happy about that.

Miley,

Had to get home, mom wanted me to help her clean the garage. Call me later.

Oliver

**oooo...wow...wat did u think?..Ya I no kind of a cheesy song but I had to write it really quick...tell me what you think...Who is this mysterious Vinny Mitchel??...REVEIW!!**

**Luvs ya**

**Christina**


	3. Premires and meeting

**Hey guys thanks for all ur reveiws!!!!!Thanks for also saying that my song was pretty good...that made me feel special...normal i would never write a song that fast...anyways did u see the new eppie of Hannah Montana last night?...lol..that pupet is freaky...anyways here's chapter 3!**

**Christina**

* * *

Miley sat on her couch with Lily just flipping threw the channel's. Until they came to a very interesting one showing Vinny Mitchel talking with the press.

"So Vinny how long have you've been singing for?" one asked.

"I've been singing all my life, but I used to sing in private most of the time." He said smiling.

"What made you stop that and let people listen to you now?" another one asked.

"Well, there has always been one person that I would love to work with ever since she became really big so maybe we could work on a song."

"Really who?"

"Hannah Montana." he said.

Miley and Lily looked at eachother. "Ooo Miley looks like Vinny's got a crush on you." Lily said elbowing her.

"Lily stop, he doesn't he just wants to work with me."

"I think he does have a crush on you."

"Lily he doesn't even no me."

"So? Look at Oliver he had a crush on you as Hannah Montana not knowing that you were her."

"But that's different, and Oliver doesn't like me anymore."

"Whatever you say." Lily just took the remote and started flipping threw the channels agian. Miley's phone started ringing. M **_italic _**B**old**

_"Hello?"_

**_"Hey Miley, its Jake."_**

_"Hi Jake whets up?"_

**_"Nothing much just woke up a half and hour ago."_**

_"Oh so I see you're rested."_

**_"Yeah I am." _**Miley and Jake were laughing.**_" Listen Miley, would you be my girlfriend?"_**

_"I thought we were already going out?"_

**_"Well I just thought I should probably ask you the right way."_**

_"Yes Jake I would love to be your girlfriend." _Miley said with a big smile on her face.

**"_Great! Listen, there's this premiere tonight for The Bridge to Teribithia, and I was wondering if you like to come with me."_**

**"**_Jake can you hold on a minute?"_ Miley covered the phone and started whispering to Lily.

"Lily what should I say, Hannah has to go to the same premiere tonight."

"Just tell him you have a family thing tonight." Lily said turning off the TV. Miley went back to the phone.

_"Jake...I'm sorry but I have a family thing tonight that I can't get out of, maybe next time."_

**_"It's okay I understand, but are you too busy to go on a date tomorrow?"_**

_"No, and I would love to go on a date tomorrow."_

**_"Okay, I'll pick you up at 1 o'clock. See you then bye"_**

_"Bye Jake. I lov." _But before Miley could finish saying I love you Jake had hung up.

"Strange." Miley said.

"Miley, I forgot to tell you that I couldn't go tonight."

"Why not Lily?"

"We're going to my Grandma's house for dinner."

"Oh..."Miley look disappointed.

"I've tried everything with my mom, but I got nothing out of her. I'm sorry."

"No it's okay, you can come next week for the premiere of Orlando Bloom's movie."

"I can't wait for that." Lily said getting all excited. Then her phone started to ring." Hello?"..."Okay mom, love you too bye" she hung up." Sorry Miley my mom wants me home to get ready." She got up and walked towards the door.

"Okay bye Lily, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye!" She walked out the door.

-----later that night...

Miley got dressed as Hannah, wearing a strapless lime green short dress, jean capree's and white wedges. When she walked down stairs Jackson and her dad were downstairs.

"I still don't see why I have to miss out." Jackson said. Miley just hit him.

"Well, we don't want people still thinking Jackshannah is still happening."

"You can't still be blaming me for that."

"Well if you broke up with Hannah at Tracie's party like you were suppose too, you would be going."

"Yeah yeah whatever." Jackson said opening a bag of chips. Miley rolled her eyes and went to the limo. Before Robbie left with Miley h walked back in.

" Jackson, I don't want you having any wild parties going on while we're gone."

"Don't worry dad it's not going to happen." Jackson said.

"I no, that's why I asked Roxy to come over and watch you." He said leaving.

"What!" Jackson screamed.

---at the premiere...

"Hannah Montana look over here!" the paparazzi were saying and everytime Hannah would strick a Hannah pose for them.After about 15minutes of shaking fan's hands and signing things for them it was time to go see the movie.When she was about to go in she heard all the girls scream and camera's going off.Miley turned around and saw Vinny Mitchel walking towards her.

"Hey Hannah it's nice to see you." He said taking his hand out for her to shake it. Miley just stared at him in a daze until a camera flash brought her out of it.

"Hi it's great to finally meet you Vinny." she shoke his hand.

"You too." he smiled at her." So ready to go see that movie?"

"Yeah." she laughed and he did too.For some reason he reminded her of someone but she couldn't figure out who.After watching the movie Hannah went to the after party.All the teen celberities were there having fun. Miley just walked over to the side and took a seat on the couch.

"Hannah." it was Vinny, he took a seat next to her.

"Hey Vinny."

"So why are you sitting here all alone?"

"I am not alone."

"You weren't until I came." he smiled at her and she hit him playfully in the arm.They were talking for about a half an hour until some came up to them.

"Hannah it's great to see you again." Jake walked up to.

"Hey Jake!" Miley's heart was beating fast she just wanted to walk up to Jake and kiss him, but she couldn't knowing that he was dating Miley not Hannah." So how was Romania?"

"Long...very long."

"I see." She said smiling at him.

"I better get back to the party." Vinny said. Miley could see some disappointment in his eye's before leaving to go and party.

"Well anyway, you remember that girl Miley?" Jake said looking back at her.

"Yeah, the one with the interesting name?"

"We're finally going out."

"Wow that's great I'm so happy for you." she smiled.

"Yeah she was supposed to come with me tonight but she had a family thing."

"Oh that's too bad."

"Yeah well I got to go...we have a date tomorrow."

"Okay bye Jake. Nice seeing you again."

"You too Hannah bye." He walked away and left for his limo. Miley stared until he finally drove away...she couldn't help but want to look for Vinny. She was looking around and found Tracie hoping that she had seen him. She didn't but she said that he was one hottie she would date. Miley just laughed and kept on searching...until someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw Vinny there.

"Are you looking for someone?" he asked. His brown eyes stared into her blue ones.

"No, I was just going to get some punch." she said making something up.

"Well would you like to dance?" he took his hand out for her's to take.

"Um..Sure that would be fun." Miley grabbed it and they moved to the dance floor. They danced to about 3 songs when they finally took a break.

"Wow that was so much fun." he said.

"Yeah I don't think I've danced like that in a while." Miley said. They were laughing now. She kept on looking at his eye's there was something about them and his sense of humor, but she put her fingur on it.

"Hey can I call you sometime?" He asked.

"Um..Sure." Miley took a pen and wrote her Hannah cell number on his hand. When she finished her phone started to vibrate, it was her dad telling her she had to leave." Well I got to go it was nice to finally meet you." She hugged him before leaving.

"You too," he said under his breath as she walked away. He looked down at the number and smiled.

* * *

**oooo Miley finally got to meet the famous Vinny Mitchel...what do u think will happen?..hmm..Reveiw!!!**

**thanks a bunch!**

**Christina**


	4. Oh No Lily has a plan

**Omg thanks guys 4 all ur reviews on the last chapter...im home sick so i thought what better way to kill the time by writing a chapter...soo here it is!!..lol..anyways hope u like it**

**Christina

* * *

**

After the premire party, Miley was so tired that as soon as she got to her room she went right to bed.

_He walked right up to me and asked me to dance...as we were dancing it felt like if we were floating not thinking about anything but the two of us, dancing the night away. He spun me around, I felt like i was flying, I didn't want the night to end. He took my hand and walked me out to the balcony.We sat down and he handed me a rose._

_"Miley..."he said. I couldn't say anything and when I tried nothing came out, so I just sat there._

_"Miley." he said again." tonight has been the best night of my life, mostly because your here with me." I looked into his eye's not wanting to gaze away._

_"Miley, I love you, I've loved you ever since I first saw you. I love everything about you, that big old smile, those big beautiful blue eyes, that long flowing brown hair, and mostly the way you laugh. You never seem down at any momment, and when you are all you need is a good old laugh to make you feel better. I also love how you always treat people the same way like if they were your friends, well of corse if they were Ashley and Amber you wouldn't." he laughed and I made a small laugh still not leaving his eye's._

_"Miley there's one thing I've been dying to do ever since well...you know..."he grabbed my hand and leaned in forward, he was inches away, closer , closer, closer until..._

**BEEP! BEEP!BEEP!...**

Miley nearly jumped out of the bed when her alarm clock went off. _A dream it was only a dream...but why did it feel so real?.._Miley was thinking after almost freaking out. She turned off her alarm clock..._Why did I put it on?..It's Sunday I don't need to get up at this time...wait what time is it?_..Miley looked at her clock it was 11:30. She still had a good hour and a half to get ready for her afternoon date with Jake. She made her way downstairs finding her dad and Oliver?..._What could Oliver be here for?_..

"Morning bud, you got up pretty late."Robbie said looking up from his guitar.

"Yeah I know but the strange thing is my alarm clock went off."

"I could only guess who did that."He said.

"Jackon."Miley said rolling her eye's. She turned around and saw Oliver standing up. Miley almost forgot he was there.

"Hey Oliver.What brings you here?"

"Hey Miles...I was just wondering if your coming to the beach with Lily and me?"

"Sorry I can't I have a date with Jake in...Oh no!Sorry Oliver I got to go get ready."she said looking at the clock which now said 12:15, she grabbed a muffin before going upstairs.

"Oh okay!"he yelled to her as she went upstairs. He turned around and was about to leave when Robbie Ray stopped him.

"Oliver.."he said putting his guitar down.

"Yes Mr. Stewarts?"He said.

"I think you got some pie on your shirt."He said pointing to the spot on Oliver's shirt.

"OH MAN!"he screamed.

"And Oliver."

"What?...do I have lipstick on my face too?"ran over to the toster and started to check his face. Robbie walked over to him and put his arm on his shoulder.

"Son, what's got into you?"

"What are you talking about Mr. Stewarts, nothing has gotten into me." he said. Robbie just looked at him." Wow look at the time I better head down to the beach or Lily might have a cow."he said looking at a his arm and ran out of the house.

**45minutes later...**

Miley came down ready wearing jean capree's, a yellow tanktop,and white flipflops.Her hair was in a side ponytail and she wore mascara, lip-gloss, eyeliner, and blush. When she grabbed her purse and cell phone the door bell rang. She walked over and saw Jake standing there.

"Hi Jake."Miley said greating him with a hug.

"Hey Miley, you look great."He said."So ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just tell my dad I'm leaving."she said."Dad I'm leaving!"she yelled for him to hear in the back porch.

"Okay Bud. Have fun!"he yelled back.

"Okay let's go."she said.Jake grabbed her hand and they walked down to the beach.

**Already down at the beach...**

"Lily pass the ball!"Oliver said waving his hands in the air.

"Your not open."She was pivating around.

"Yes I am, just pass me the ball."he said.Lily passed him the ball and he took the shot, it when in."Woohoo!"he screamed." We won." Lily ran over to him and high fived him. They jumped up in the air and bumped shoulders and did their victory dance. As they were doing this Miley and Jake came.

"I see you guys won." Miley said laughing. Jake was just stairing at them with a weird look on his face.

"Yeah we did, 21 to 19." Lily said. "so what are you guys doing down here I thought you were going on a date?"

"Lily, we are Jake is taking me to the fair."Miley said.

"Oh well have fun you two." Lily said winking at Miley. Miley rolled her eye's and looked at Oliver, his shirt was off which he rarly took off. Miley stared at him like he was some sort of god.

"Um..Miley ready to go?"Jake said. She snapped back to reality.

"Oh yeah...well see you later guys."she said waving to them and walking away with Jake.When they were gone Lily turned to Oliver and gave him a look.

"What?"he said.

"Nothing..."she said acting like there was nothing going on.

"Okay." he said walking over to Rico's and buying a water. Lily was still smirking at him.

"What?!?"he said this time a bit annoyed.

"Nothing Oliver really it's nothing."she said still smirking.

"Lily..."he looked at her.

"Fine!okay okay..."

"Will you tell my why your smirking like that...it's either you have a great idea or you really got to go."

"I think you should tell Miley."

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Because, if I tell her it could ruin everything."

"How do you know that?"Lily put her arms on her hip.

"Because I just know, and stop with that look your not going to get any idea's."he said.

"I don't have an idea I just reaaaally got to go."She said hopping up and down, making her way to the bathroom. _He may think I don't have an idea but boy do I ever..._She was thinking as she hopped.

* * *

**Hm...what do you think Lily want's Oliver to tell Miley?...and what is her great idea..as she was hopping to the bathroom?...well you won't find out yet...at least maybe not till the next chapter...but that with b miley and jake's date...maybe the chapter after that we will see...plz Review and tell me wat u think...**

**Christina :o)**


	5. Oh Boys!

**Hey guys...i got so many reveiws for the last chapter thanks...i've got intresting ones too which made me laugh...thanks!...anyways here's the next chapter to my fab. story so I hope u like it!!**

**Christina

* * *

**

"Oh Jake look!"Miley said grabbing his arm and bringing him to the cotten cady machine. After buying some cotten candy and going on a few rides, Miley and Jake finally came up to the Tunnel of Love.

"um...so do you want to go?"Jake asked.

"Sure..why not?"Miley said looking at him.

"Okay...let's go."He grabbed Miley's hand and they headed for the entrance.After sitting on the swan boat, it took them into a world of love and little tiny animals all happy. Jake was trying to stay cool and keep this up for Miley to make her happy, but she could see in his face that he wasn't enjoying this.

"Your not liking this, are you?"Miley said looking at him.

"No I am."he lied.

"Jake, why don't you like it?"

"I'm just not into the whole love thing, it's too mushy."

"Oh.."Miley said looking down.

"No no I don't mean that I don't like you...I'm just not ready for love yet I mean we're still young and who know's how many girlfriends I'll have."

"Oh jee great so we're not going to last is that what your saying?"Miley said getting off the ride as it came to an end.

"No that's not what I mean!Miley wait!"Jake got out of the boat and tried to reach Miley.

"Just forget it."Miley said sturnly.

"Wait."Jake grabbed her arm and turned her around so that she was facing him." I'm sorry, it's just I've never really had any serious relationships before. Rachel was a one week deal because she was using me and then came you. We had to wait for 4 months but we're finally together and it's been going great at least until now.So will you forgive me?"he put on a puppy dog face.

"Okay fine I will."Miley said hugging him."I'm sorry to, I guess I just want someone who can be romantic at sometimes."

"Well I can try."Jake smiled at her.

"Cmon it's late and my dad will go crazy if I'm not home by 8."Miley said.

"Ok then."they headed back to Miley's house.Jake gave Miley a peck on the cheek and a hug before heading to his house.Miley walked in and saw her dad on the couch watching something about Vinny and Hannah.

"Well sweet nibblets.."Robbie Ray could only say.

"Hey daddy."Miley said closing the door."What's that?"

"It's about Hannah and Vinny.Everyone thinks their an item."Robbie put air quotes around "item".

"Okay dad, when did you start doing air quotes?"

"Bud, I really don't know."Miley just laughed.

"So maybe I should just talk to Vinny."Miley sujested.

"Worth a shot."Miley went upstairs and checked her Hannah phone. She has two missed calls,Jake and Vinny.She would call Jake first and then Vinny.

**_Jake _Miley**

**_"Hello?"_**

**"Hey Jake it's Hannah."**

**_"Hi Hannah listen i need your help. You know my girlfriend Miley the one with the intresting name?"_**

**"Yes I member her, what about her?"**_oh no this might be something bad..._

_**"Well she's all romantic and I don't know if i can be that...I mean I like her but I'm not ready to say I love you, plus there's something about her friend."**_

_What could be wrong with Lily?There are somethings but I'm fine with them..._**_"_what about her friend?"**

**_"Well you see it's her guy friend."_**

_Oliver?!?...what about him?_**"Oh i see, what about him?"**

**_"Well I think he like's Miley, I've seen the way he's looked at her and the look he gives when we're together."_**

_Oliver looks at me?and at me and jake???.._**"Well have you asked him?"**

**_"No, but if I do he will probably lie."_**

_psh...Oliver never lies..._**"Well maybe you should ask him, oh sorry Jake got to go bye."**Miley said lying.

**_"Okay thanks Hannah for your help."_**They hung up.Miley could believe that Jake would think Oliver likes her.She desided to call Vinny next to get Oliver off her mind.

**_Vinny _Miley**

**_"Vinny Mitchel here!What can I do for you?"_**

**"Hey Vinny it's Hannah, you called?Sorry I was really bussy."**

**"_It's okay."_**

**"Listen we need to talk about.."**

**_"About the whole dating rumor?"_**

**_"_Yeah about that listen..."**

**_"Hannah..wait let me talk first...your beautiful, your voice is amazing, your sweet, your smile is soo amazing, and your the only person at the party who was the nicest to me, and I felt a connection between us...I really like you Hannah I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?"_**

Miley frooze, she didn't know what to say..._aww he thinks I'm beautiful!and sweet...and i did feel a conection between him and me...I guess_

**_"_Vinny, I would love to be your girlfriend."**Miley said really without thinking it over again.

**_"Really?!?...great so how about me and you on a romantic date next Saturday?"_**

**"Sounds fun.."**

**_"Great well I got to get going bye, love you Hannah!"_**

**"Love you too!"**Miley said smiling..._he is soo sweet._They hung up and Miley went downstairs.

"So did you clear things up with Vinny, Bud?"

"Yeah we're dating."Miley said smiling.Robbie spit out his water.

"Um..Miles you do know that your dating Jake right?"

Miley's smile soon turned to a frown when she relized what just happend...

"Oh no!Dad what am I going to do!!!"Miley said falling on the couch.

* * *

**OH NO! what will miley do???She's dating both Vinny and Jake...but what about Oliver?...and lily's plan?...well you'll see Lily's plan in action in the next chapter..and you'll never guess what it is!mwahaha go reveiw while i finish my evil laugh!...mwahahahahahaahahahahahahahaha..lol**

**Christina**


	6. The Plan

**Omg guys your the best thanks soo much for reviewing!!I love ya...lol.,,well this chapter should be intresting but i don't want to give anything away so read now..**

**Christina

* * *

**

Lily sat on her bed that night thinking about the plan._This plan is perfect I can't wait to try it out tomorrow to see if it works.I hope Oliver plays along, he is such a donut and if he doen't do this plan he is an even **BIGGER DONUT**...well he'll probably play along with it..which reminds me I better tell him the plan..._Lily got off her bed and took her cell out and called Oliver. (u no the deal Lily is regular and oliver will be italic )

_"Hello smokin oken here."_

"Your such a donut.."Lily said.

_"Hey Lily what do you want?"_

"Oh..nothing just that I got this amazing plan!"she practically screamed into the phone.

_"Lily!I thought I told you no planning."_

"Well I lied, when we were at the beach and I said I had to go I had to but I also had a great plan."

_"You are strange."_

"Shut it you donut, okay listen to the plan."

_"Do I really have to?"_he said whinning on the phone.

"Yes, okay so here's the plan..."Lily started talking about her whole plan.(I can't tell u that would be stupid u donut..lol)"So what do you think?"She said after explaining it.

_"I don't know do we really have to?I mean that really won't change anything."_

"Oliver trust me, I know Miley well enough, this will work!"

_"Okay fine, but just letting know, no funny stuff."_

"Shesh Oliver relax thats disgusting."

_"Psh..yeah I know!"_

"Okay enough, well got to go. Remember the plan is in action tomorrow at school."Lily said to Oliver.

_"Yeah Yeah yeah..blah blah blah."_He said before hanging up...

--------------------------MITCHEL MUSSO------------------------------------

Miley woke that morning not really wanting to go to school, but either way her dad would make her go._How could i be soo stupid!!!I'm dating to guys!_Miley was mentally slapping herself as she got ready for school. When she got downstairs her dad make Flapjacks, so she grabbed a plate and started eating.

"Bud, you know you have to do something."Robbie said while making more flapjacks.

"Yeah I know Daddy."Miley just said.

"oooo whats this...little Miss Smiley Miley is frowning..who died?"Miley turned around and saw Jackson holding the dummy.

"Jackson get a life, and better yet move out."Miley said.

"Well that was very mean."Jackson was saying as he moved the pupets mouth.

"And that thing should be made into fired wood."She said.

"Ouch...shesh sis whats got you bumd out?"Jackson said looking at his sister.

"Nothing..I'm going to school" she got up and grabbed her things and walked out of the house.As she was walking to school Miley kept thinking about Jake and Vinny.

_Urg!Why me why why me!!!This has to be the worst day of my entire life..seriously I don't know what to do..Jake is such a great guy but he isn't romantic...Vinny is soo sweet and can always make me laugh but I hardly know him...and what keeps bothering me is the fact that Jake thinks Oliver likes me which brings everything into a big pile of Blah!,,,Shesh what would Aunt Dolly say?...I know what she would say..Honny, you can always find shells on the beach but there is only one that can be the right one for you..Your the only one who can make that choice..Dangnabit Rufus stop eating that soap!.._Miley smiled a bit as she thought what her Godmother would say.She kept on walking until she reached the school. She walked to her locker and got her books. She didn't see Oliver or Lily anywhere so she desided to walk around.

Meanwhile...

"Oliver come on she'll becoming around the corner anytime now!"she tried pulling him away from his locker.

"Do we really have to do this????"Oliver was whinning.

"oh stopp your whinning and be a man...well a really a boy who just needs to grow up."

"Okay Lily I get it"Oliver said.

"Okay now comon!"She managed to pull Oliver off of his locker and dragged him to almost the corner of the hallway. Just then Miley was coming around the corner."Look there she is lets put the plan to work!"Lily said...Oliver just frowned.."Oh cmon it won't be for that long."

"Fine!"

Miley was walking in the halls making her way to homeroom, when she turned the corner to get to homeroom she couldn't believe her eyes!...

* * *

**OOOO...what do u thinks she saw????well u just have to wait and see...and what is Lily's amazing plan that Oliver hates...lol..Reveiw and you'll see in the next chapter...mwahahaha..lol..okay thanks again everyone!!**

**Christina**


	7. Shocking!

**WOW!!! last chapter i got sooo many reveiws!!!!! ...every who enjoys reading this ur so awsome...u guys really make me feel oh so special!!!!...well i know ur dying to know what Miley saw so i won't keep u**

**Christina**

**ps...oh!!!surprisingly ppl are asking me to be there myspace friend from fanfiction...its a total shock!!...but it kinda makes me feel special so if u want to be mine i'd be glad to except u...ANYWAYS ON TO THE STORY!!**

**

* * *

_In the Last chapter:_**

_Miley was walking in the halls making her way to homeroom, when she turned the corner to get to homeroom she couldn't believe her eyes!..._

_-----------------------------------_

Miley couldn't believe what she saw. There was Lily and Oliver, her two best friends in the whole entire world, who knew her biggest secret ever!(can u tell im trying to stall?..lol...cuz im not really i just like to add more suspence) Who she could tell anything to them and new they could keep it a secret, KISSING!!!...Miley just stoop there with her mouth wide open...she couldn't believe her eye's...her heart sank when she saw Oliver kissing Lily.

**Ollie's POV**

I can't belive Lily, of things to make Miley jelouse she had to pick the one thing I never wanted to do and that was kiss Lily!!!! But I know Lily and she comes up with good plans. It's kinda a shock cuz when you look at Lily she can be totally crazy or act like a air head, but bam! she has all these brillent plans. When I got to school I got my things out of my locker and met Lily at hers.

"Hey Lily."

"Gosh! I was wondering if you were ever going to show!Miley is going to be here any minute, we've got to get ready."She was pulling my arm now dragging me back to where my locker was. Our homeroom was near my locker so Lily thought it would be a great idea to put the plan in action when Miley was walking to homeroom. Being my donut self I really was getting nervous now. I mean I never want to see Miley look so down, plus she was going out with Vinny now too, so she must be really confused about stuff. She hardly _knows_ him...

By Now I was getting to the point I couldn't take it, I ran to my locker and wouldn't let go.

"Oliver come on she'll becoming around the corner anytime now!"she tried pulling me away from mylocker.

"Do we really have to do this????"I was whinning.

"oh stopp your whinning and be a man...well a really a boy who just needs to grow up."

"Okay Lily I get it"I really didn't want to do this.

"Okay now comon!"She managed to pull me off of my locker and dragged me to almost the corner of the hallway. Just then Miley was coming around the corner."Look there she is lets put the plan to work!"Lily said...I was frowning at the thought.."Oh cmon it won't be for that long."

"Fine!"I was so going to regret this...Lily moved closer to me and was about to kiss me. I made a face but she slapped me and I moved my face closer hers until our lips were touching. Aww man this is soo gross...this is just like kiss my sister!...I said I wanted no funny stuff and this is what happens!When we finally broke apart I tried so hard not to make a face, when I turned I saw Miley's face wide open.

**Normal POV----**

When Lily and Oliver pulled away Mile's mouth was still open.She stared at them for the longest time before she said a word any of them.

"Um Miley are you okay?"Lily asked grabbing Oliver's hand and walking towards Miley.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine..."She managed to say."I got to get to homeroom."She walked away quickly, not even looking back at her two friends.

"Hey Mi-"Jake waved hoping she would great him, but she walked right past him."Miley?"he just looked at her and started to follow her.

"Miley are you okay?"he asked.

"I'm fine."She said whiping her face.

"Miley, what happened?"Jake said trying to hug her.

"Lily and Oliver."was all she said.

"What about them?"Jake was confused

"I saw them kissing. Lily didn't even tell me anything and I told her about Han-"She stopped as she relized she was about to blow her secret.

"After telling her about what?"Jake said.

"Telling her about Hand holding will Stinky Willy..man i was going to dye standing next to him."Miley said making a disgusting look.

"Okay?"Jake looked at her weirdly.

"And I can't believe she didn't tell me, we're best friends!"Miley bursting out.

"Are you sure that's what it's about?"

"Of corse thats what it's about, what else would it be about?"

"Oh...um nothing just that wjlajyoulikeoliverakajl."Jake said coveing his mouth before saying the last part.

"What did you say?"Miley asked.

"Nothing."

"Jake tell me the truth, remember we need to be honnest."

"Fine, I just think that it's about Oliver."

"Why would it be about Oliver?"

"Cuz, you might like him."Jake said with some sadness.

"What are you crazy?Oliver is like a brother to me."Miley quickly and tried to laugh it off. _I can't be liking Oliver...can I?He's with Lily now there really isn't a point to like him._

"Yeah I guess it was kinda stupid for me to keep thinking that."Jake said.

"Yeah."Miley said. Jake and her walked to homeroom together.

----Bac with Oliver and Lily

"Wow that was too perfect!"Lily said happy.

"Lily, we are never kissing ever agian."Oliver said now making a face.

"Eww...don't even remind me..I felt like i was kissing my brother.."Lily said wipeing her mouth."and if you ever kiss him, it's like kissing sandpaper."

"Gee it's so nice to know that I'm like sandpaper."Oliver said.

"Oh shut up you donut, besides I will never like you liek that cuz I like someone else."Lily said blushing.

"And that would be?"

"..um...Jackson."Lily siad wispering.

"I'm sorry who?"Oliver said putting his hand near his ear.

"I said Jackson."Oliver started bursting out laughing.

"Jackson?..Jackson Stewart?...ooh wow talk about the perfect couple."

"What do you mean?"Lily said a bit confused.

"You guys are so alike."Oliver said.

"Really?"

"Yeah.."

"Oo I never really thought about that I guess your right."Lily said thinking for a minute."But we're getting off the subject, we better get to homeroom so we could talk with Miley about this"

"Yeah, I hated seeing her like that."Oliver said frowning.

"Oh come on lover boy, we better go see her."Lily said grabbing Oliver and pulling him to homeroom.

* * *

**Well...intresting chapter right???..we now know Lily's plan...and boy WOW!!!...lol...well were your right in thinking wat she had planned?or was it a total shock to u?...U wouldn't believe how many ppl thought Oliver would be dressed up as "Vinny"...but then agian u don't know if he is...I mean really all that reminded Vinny was his eye's and how he can make her laugh...okay yeah...um nvm...REVEIW PLZ!!**

**Christina**


	8. Sorry

**I am sooo sorry guys, im grounded and i can't update until the weekend! So ur going to have to wait until then. Sorry again. Plus I'm stuck on what to write anyways so if you have ideas let me know!!!**

**Sorry again**

**Christina :o(**


	9. All this Drama

**Hey everyone guess whose not grounded anymore!!!!!thats right ME!!...lol...anyways I'm happy...but mad I missed the new eppie that was on on friday!...but yea...go read now..**

**Christina

* * *

When Oliver and Lily got to homeroom they saw Miley sitting there with Jake not even wanting to look at them. They walked over to her hoping they could get a chance to talk before there homeroom teacher came in. **

"Miley listen can we talk to you?"Lily said.

Miley just ignored what Lily said and continued to talk to Jake.

"Please Miley if you let us explain what happen back there."Oliver said very upset that she wasn't talking to them.

"Listen Oliver I think you and Lily should leave Miley alone...You guys hurt her by not telling her!"Jake got up and got in front Miley.

"Jake stay out of this!"Oliver was yelling at him.

"I'm apart of Miley's life now wheather you like it or not and there's nothing you can do about it!"Jake pushed Oliver. Miley and Lily were in shock.

"Well you don't deserve anyone like Miley, you just treat her like a trophy!"Oliver pushed him back. This really got Jake mad now which caused him to jump at Oliver, now they were fighting.

Miley looked frightened and couldn't stand this."Guys stop it!!!"she screamed at them, but they weren't listening. Lily tried getting in between them but they pushed her away.

"Lily what are we going to do?"Miley said looking at her bestfriend.

"Well if you let us explain then none of this would of happened."Lily looked at her.

"I'm sorry."Miley said.

"It's okay, but right now we need to stop this."Lily siad remembering the fight.

"Just admit it Oliver !"

"Admit what Jake?That your a big fat ego maniac jerk?!!!!"Oliver and Jake were rolling on the floor punching and hitting eachother.

"No that you've had a thing for Miley."

"What thats' crazy...she's my best friend!"Oliver said.

"Oh cmon! Everyone in school knows that you've had a crush on Miley!"Lily grabbed Jake and Miley grabed Oliver.

"Oliver is this true?" Miley said turning him around looking straight in his eye's.

"I..I..."he was about to answer when...

"What is going on here????"Ms. Carter the homeroom teacher came in and saw Jake having a bloody noise and Oliver having a black eye."Both of you to the Principal's office now!"she grabbed both of them and took them to the hallway.Miley and Lily both looked at eachother and couldn't believe what happened.

The rest of the day Miley and Lily didn't see Oliver or Jake and when the end of the school day came around Dandrift Danny told them that Jake and Oliver got this week sespended and wouldn't be back in school until next Monday. When Lily and Miley got to the house they went straight to Miley's room.

"Okay Lily tell me the truth, does Oliver like me?"Miley said stairing straight at Lily.

"Um..."

"Lily cmon!!I'm your best friend!"

"Ok okay! He does..."

"R-really?"

"Yes! Thats why we kissed!"

"Wait what, you kissed because he likes me?Do you like him????"Miley said a bit shocked. Lily was drinking water when asked this which caused her to spit out her water and almost choke on it.

"Are you crazy!!!I would never like Oliver."

"Are you sure?" Miley eyed her.

"Yes,,ew gross besides I already told him I like someone else."

"Who?"

"Um...kwiwJacksonlwoo."Lily said covering her mouth.

"Who?"Miley asked.

"JACKSON OKAY JACKSON UR BROTHER!!"Lily screamed.

"Wow..Lily calm down..and MY BORHTER!!"Miley screamed.

"Miley keep it down I don't want him to know!"

"Haha okay calm down Lily, i won't tell him."

"Okay good."Lily said breathing hard.

"Your going to tell him."

"What!"

"Don't worry you don't have to if you don't want to."Miley said hitting her with a pillow.

"Okay good, now back to Oliver."

"So he really likes me, in actually likes me more than a sister or a pet fish?"

"Yes, we kissed to make you jelouse."

"Oh..."Miley said looking down.

"So did it work?" Lily asked giving her a look.

"...Maybe..."Miley said covering her face with a pillow.

"YES!!...woohoo! once agian Lily Trescott's famous plan worked!"

"Lily.."

"So do you like him?"Lily said all hyper now.

"I I don't know I mean there's Jake and Vinny...and now Oliver."

"So you do like him?"Lily eye's got wider.

"I'm confused still...but I guess I kinda do."

"Woohoo! That works for me!" Lily ran over to Miley's stero and turned it on and started to dance.

Miley just watched her best friend and laughed._ What am I getting myself into???...3 guys!!3 GUYS!!!...this can't be done!!!...I have to figure something out...I guess I'll have to break up with Jake and Vinny...but when????_

"Hey Miley don't you have a date with Vinny this weekend?"Lily said ploping down next to Miley.

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot about that!!"Miley got up and relized this."What am I going to do???"

"Calm down...okay now let's see who do you like more."

"Well after seeing what Jake did for Oliver, even though he stood up for me he hurt one of my best friends...so now I'm mad at Jake..and Oliver he was only trying to explain to me why you gusy kissed..so I can't be mad at him...and Vinny did absolutly nothing."

"And?"

"Well I guess, I'm breaking up with Jake."

"Really?"

"Yes...and besides I can stand up for myself I don't need him for help."

"Wow...so when are you going to do it?"

"Now I guess." Lily handed her her cell phone. Miley-regular Jake -BOLD

"**Hey Miley."**

"Hi.Jake listen."

**"No Miley you listen, I think we should break up, this hole thing is really messed up and I don't think it's going to work out between Oliver and I."**

"Okay I totally understand."

**"But I hope we can still be really good friends."**

"Don't worry Jake you'll always be my friend."

**"Okay, and Miley I'm sorry for what happened today. I was just mad and I knew Oliver and Lily kissed just to make you jelouse."**

"It's okay Jake. I forgive you."

**"I just hope you'll be happy."**

"Don't worry, with friends like you I am.I got to go so bye."

**"Bye."**

**

* * *

WOW...TALK ABOUT DRRRRAAAAAAMMMMMAAAAAA!!!!...lol...so much happpened...sooo tell me what you think!!!PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

Christina


	10. I lost my Truck

**Hey everyone!!!...last chapter had some drama. So i thought why not some humor!!...so this chapter ill make funny!!..OH AND IF U ARE READING MY STORY PLZ PLZ REVEIW...ESPICALLY SINCE IVE GOTTEN SO MANY HITS AND NOT SO MANY REVIEWS. I'm not trying to be mean..cuz i will never be mean...but yeah if u could thanks so much!!!..lol...oh and **

**disclaimer: blah blah blah don't own Hannah Montana yeah...ok...and I only own the character Jessica that's going to be in this chapter later...or sooner...lol**

**well thats my friend so i guess she ownes herself right???..anyways...OH AND I NO I SPELLED WORDS WRONG IN THE LAST CHAPTER1!...sorry...**

**Christina **

The rest the week went by pretty fast for Miley and Lily, since Jake and Oliver weren't around. It was Friday and this day was the only one that seemed to last forever.

"When is day ever going to end!!?" Lily practically screamed in Bio class. Miley quickly covered her mouth before their science teacher turned around and gave Lily detention. A few minutes passed and the bell rang for lunch.

"Man finally! Ms. Slither can never stop giving us notes. I think my hand is going to fall off." Lily said holding her hand. Miley just laughed at this comment.

"Well it was a good thing I covered your mouth before she found out it was you who screamed in class, she would make you write I will not scream in class about a million times."

"Yeah thanks for that."

"Welcome." Miley said taking a seat at their lunch table. After about a few minutes of eating Jessica one of their friends from Bio class walked up and sat next to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Jess, what's up?" Lily asked since normally Jessica never sat with them.

"Sorry to bother you but I wanted to ask you guys a question."

"Sure Jess what is it?" Miley said looking at her.

"Well…it's about Oliver…."she said quietly. Miley's eyes grew big.

"Oh really? What about him?" Miley tried to play it cool and not let her anger show.

"Well. I was wondering if he liked anyone. Like as a crush."

"Why do you ask?" Lily asked before Miley could, she saw Miley's face start getting red.

"Well I kinda have a crush on him." Jess said blushing slightly. **(lol..my friend doen't have a crush on Oliver or Mitchel for the matter…it's really me who has one. She loves Dan Radcliffe..eww…no offense…JESS!)**

"Oh sorry Jess he…"Miley was cut off by Lily's hand.

"He doesn't really tell us who he likes; he kinda keeps it a secret. But I'm sure if you ask him, he won't mind telling you." Lily said smiling.

"Ok thanks guys, see you in Math." Jessica said before leaving the table. Once she was out of range Miley gave Lily the death glare.

"Okay don't you give me that look." Lily said.

"Why did you cover my mouth?"

"Well if we told Jessica that Oliver liked you, she would get upset and we wouldn't want that, now do we?" Lily gave Miley a look.

"No we don't." Just then the bell rang and they quickly threw their lunches out and went to the next class. After lunch, the day seemed to go by faster, sooner or later school was done and Miley and Lily were walking to the Stewarts house like always.

"Hey daddy." Miley said walking in the house.

"Hi Bud, how was school?" he said putting down his guitar.

"Fine."

"Hey Mr. Stewarts…working on a new song?" Lily said coming in.

"Yeah, would you girls like to hear it?"

"Sure." They took a seat next to him on the couch as he started playing his guitar.

_I lost my truck_

_I lost my dog_

_But I still have my baby_**( lol..my italian teacher sang this cuz we were listening to an Italian techno song in school the other day and she was like Italian songs are just like contry…our whole class was laughing soo hard when she sang it)**

"Okay daddy stop. That was the scariest song I've ever heard you sing."

"But I didn't even finish it." He said looking at her.

"Those three lines said all of it daddy."Miley said looking at her father.

"Mr. Stewart all I can say is wow."Lily said.

"Miles have you forgotten that this can't possibly be the worst song, especially compared to the..."

"Dad no!"

"What song Mr. Stewarts???"Lily was laughing.

"Oh just a song that goes like this." He started to play his guitar again.

_I like to sing!_

_I like to dance!_

Just then Jackson walked in and joined along.

_BUT I CAN'T DO IT_

_WITH POOPY IN MY PANTS!_

"Dad!!!"Miley hit him with a pillow. Lily was on the floor dying of laughter.

"You-no-that-is-worse-then-the- other-song" Lily managed to say between laughs. Miley threw a pillow at her face. "HEY!"

"C'mon Lily get up we have to get ready for that premier tonight for Orlando Blooms movie."

"I'm up!" Lily shot up so fast and grabbed Miley's arm and ran upstairs.

-----HANNAH CLOSET

"I think I almost peed in my pants before." Lily said looking threw her Lola outfits.

"Lily, there is something wrong with you." Miley said looking at her.

"What? It was a funny song." She said innocently, just then the Hannah cell rang. Lily grabbed it before Miley could.

"**Hello, Lola here Hannah's best friend how can I help you?"**

"**Hi Lola, this is _Vinny Mitchel, _Hannah's boyfriend, can I talk to her?"**

"**Oh Hi Vinny, sure you can talk to your _girlfriend" _**Lily smiled before handing the phone to Miley.

"**Hey Vinny!"**

"**Hey baby, so are you going to the premier tonight?"**

"**Yeah of curse, are you?"**

"**Yeah getting ready now."**

"**Me too."**

"**So do want to walk in together?"**

"**Love too!"**

"**Great…Oh we have a date tomorrow member?"**

"**How can I forget? Well I'm going to finish getting ready…love you bye."**

"**Okay bye love you." **

Miley hung up the phone.

"So…"Lily said.

"Urg!!!...jeez why is he so nice and loving?"

"What do you mean? Vinny likes you."

"I know, I like him too, but I like Oliver too."

"I see…" Lily pretend to move her hand like she putting her hands threw a beard.

"I just wish they were the same person!!"

"You have know idea." Lily almost whispered.

"What?"Miley said looking at her.

"Nothing I said lets get ready." Lily walked over to the clothes. _Whew……that was a close one...but if only she new the half of it..._

* * *

**Sorry guys if this chapter wasn't as funny as u thought it would be...ill try and make the next one funny...lol...so what do u think???...whats going to happen??..no idea...lol...but anyways plz review!!!...oh and plz if you read this story reveiw..i've gotten alot of hitts...and i would like reviews..i don't care if there mean or good ones just review!!**

**YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Christina**


	11. party party PARTE!

**hey guys!...well im bord so im typing another chapter so u better reveiw!!..lol...okay so this chapter will have the premire and part of 'Hannah' and Vinny's date..or it might have the full date..idk...we will see!!..lol**

**Christina**

**Disclamier: whats the point of putting these up?..I already put one up in the 1st chapter...but just to let u no I don't own HM or anyone except for the name of Vinny Mitchel..kinda**

**

* * *

**

Miley walked downstairs as Hannah dressed in a pink strapless knee high dress with white jacket, jeans, and white boots. Lola followed behind wearing her blue wig, jean caprice's, gold flats, and baby blue long sleeves shirt with a lime green strapless dress over it.

"C'mon Bud, the limo is waiting." Robbie said from the door.

"Ok dad." Miley said. "Lily cmon we got to go. Lily?" Miley looked over and saw Lily staring at Jackson eating his sandwich.

"Lily"

"Huh?"Lily said stil looking at Jackson.

"You're drooling."

"Oh man!" Lily ran over to the kitchen and wipped her face. Jackson didn't even notice, he was too busy with his sandwhich. "Look at him!. He doesn't even notice me."

"Lily, he's my brother, once he eats a sandwhich he's really distracted by it." Miley walked over to Lily."cmon we better get to the premire. Jackson we're going bye." Miley said walking out of the house.

...few mintues later

"Was someone just talking to me?" he basically asked know one.

**PARTY PARTY PARTY!!!!.. **

The premier was the same as all the other premiers, screaming fans, paparazzi taking pictures, and basically every celebrity was there. This nigh was a little different for Hannah.

"So Hannah are the rumors true that you and hottie Vinny Mitchel are dating?" a reporter asked.

"Well.."Miley was about to say yes when someone came up behind her and answered the question for her.

"Yes we are, and we are so happy." Vinny smiled.

"Hannah is this true?" the reporter asked.

"Yes it is." Miley said smiling also. Vinny hugged her from behind. They took a few pictures together and signed some autographs, Lola even signed some. Once they were done the 3 of them went in to see the movie. After the movie they went to the premier party.

"So what do you think of Vinny?" Miley asked Lily while they were dancing.

"He seems really nice, but we haven't really talked yet." She told her.

"Oh well you probably will."

"Yeah, we will alright." Lily smirked.

"What?" Miley kinda screamed in Lily's ear since she said it so low.

"Ow! Jeez, Hannah." Lily was rubbing her ear. "Listen I'm going to go get something to drink. Lola walked over to the punch table.

"Hey _Lola_."

"Hey _Vinny_, are you getting punch too." Lily asked getting some punch.

"Yes I am, I see that you are."

"Yep, soo are you going to dance with Hannah tonight?" Lily smirked.

"Yeah." He said taking a sip.

"And are you going to kiss her?" Lily smirked so much more. Vinny almost choked on his punch.

"Um…M-maybe." He said.

"Well Hannah told me that she was hoping you would kiss her soon." Lily said.

"Really?" Vinny's eyes got bigger.

"Yeah."_no…_ _Okay so Miley didn't tell me anything about having Vinny kiss her..but he's a donut so he'll fall for this. _

"Wait is this some kind of trick?" Vinny eyed Lily.

"Pssh no." Lily took a sip of her punch." Oh look I better get back to Hannah." Lily quickly walked away from Vinny.

"Hey Lola, have you seen Vinny?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, he was over by the punch. You're in for a surprise tonight." Lily said quickly walking away from Miley, see since Vinny was walking over.

"Huh?" Miley said looking at her friend walking away.

"Hey Hannah, want to dance?"Vinny asked. A slow song was playing.

"Love too." They walked into the middle of the dance floor. She put her hands on his neck and he put his on her waist. They swayed back and forth to the music. Vinny couldn't stop looking at her. This made Miley blush. (**And u no when I mean Miley I'm talking about Hannah, I just think it's easier to write it like this, so sorry if it confuses anyone.) **

"So what are we doing tomorrow on our date?" Miley asked.

"Not telling, it's a surprise."

"Aww not even a little hint?" she asked making a puppy dog pout.

"Nope." Vinny said laughing. Miley hit him playfully. "Hey!"

"Whoa." Miley said under her breath.

"What?"

"nothing." Miley said. _Okay that was a little weird Vinny just sounded like Oliver, but Vinny can't be Oliver, Oliver is never this smooth…at least I don't think he is… _

"Hannah are you okay?" he asked her.

"Fine."

"Okay good. Listen I was hoping I would be able to do something."

"Really what?" Miley looked a little confused.

"Um…this…" Vinny leaned in closer to Miley's face when he was about to kiss her, Lola came tell Hannah that it was time to go. _Darn it Lola, my one chance. I guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow… _

"bye Vinny sorry I have to leave." Miley hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. _Darn it Lily, his only chance ruined…I guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow. _

------DUN DUN DUN!!---I DON'T NO!!!..LOL

* * *

**SORRY I SAID THIS WAS THE MOVIE AND THE DATE...BUT I DESIDED THAT IM GOING TO MAKE THE DATE THE NEXT CHAPTER...SO YEAH...TELL ME WHAT U THINK PLZ!!...MUCHO!!..idk..loll...**

**Christina..**

**I less than 3 U**


	12. Almost

**Don't worry guys I'm writing the chapter...but I was just wondering what all of you would like to see in the Date...(besides Hannah and Vinny kiss..lol)...I know everyone wants that to happen...but like what would u like to see them go on the date and do?...let me no with a reveiw and I'll post the chapter up prob. tonight!!!..**

**thanks**

**Christina**


	13. Sunsets

**Omg im soo sorry i haven't updated in like FOREVER!!!...my school musical is almost coming up and we've been working later since its like 17days away...and we still have to learn some dances...and some blocking..but other than that...ITS great...lol..want to come see?..lol..jk**

**I've got 3 really great idea's from **

**laughXoutXloud, fire-panther24, and x14xERIKAx14x...so these are mostly their ideas!!!!...THANKS GUYS!!!**

**Christina**

* * *

Saturday... 

Miley's POV

_"So here we are again.." the mysterious boy walked over to me.  
_

_"Yep..strange that we keep meeting like this, isn't it?"I couldn't belive it again...we were at the same place at the same time...dressed in the same clothes...it was a little weird..._

_"So want to dance?"the mysterious boy asked, like it was a normal thing to ask._

_"Sure love too." we danced to the music playing in the background...it was so nice the beach breeze was relaxing and the sun was setting..it was so beautiful._

_"Miley listen...I've been trying to do something since the last time I saw you."_

_"R-really?What?"..I basically shaking I was so nerves.._

_"This..."he said moving his head closer to mine...oh boy is he going to do what i think he is...Just then our faces we're so close we could feel eachothers breath...and then_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!...**the alarm went off...

Regular POV...

"Urg...not agian.."Miley awoke hitting her alarm clock."How come everytime I'm close to kissing someone in a dream I always wake up before it happens.Darn my brother"she just said to herself. After making her bed and and putting her hair up, she was about to go downstairs when her Hannah phone. "Who can be calling at.."she looked at her alarm clock.."10:00?"she walked over and picked it up.(M is bold and person not)

**"Hello?"**Miley said trying not to yawn.

"Hey babe...sorry to bother you in the morning."

**"It's okay Vinny...I was up"**

"Oh okay then..."

**"So whats up?"**

"Nothing...just getting a few things ready for our date."

**"I see...and i still won't know will i?"**

"My mouth is closed tight."

**"I see..."**Miley said laughing.

"Well I called to let you know when I'm picking you up. It's strange, we made a date but we never set a time." He said laughing.

**"Yeah I know...I guess we're just going crazy."**

"Well just to let you know I am picking you up at 5o'clock."

**"ok well you can pick me up at Jackson's house he's literally like my brother and my family and his are very close..I'll see you then..bye Vinny!"**

"Bye baby." After hanging up, Miley went downstairs to get somebreakfeast, when she was done, she went back to her room and got on her computer.

_SingingHeArTout7 has just signed on..._

**SingingHeArTout7: **Hey Lilz

**Sk8terCheerz: **Hey Miley...hold on I put us in a chatroom with Oliver

**SingingHeArTout7:** okiii

Lily sent her a chatroom acception. Of corse Lily gave it a name...DONUT

**TripleOSmokin:** okay how come everytime we go into a chat u always have to name it lily?

**Sk8terCheerz:** calm down u donut :oP

**TripleOSmokin:**meanie... :o(

**SingingHeArTout7: **lol...break it up guys..we do this everytime

**TripleOSmokin:** lil's started it..

**Sk8terCheerz: **ok...moving along...so what r u guys up 2day?

**TripleOSmokin:** um...NOTHING!!..why would i b doin anything?

**SingingHeArTout7: **lol..wow oliver..calm down...I have a date 2nite wit Vinny

**Sk8terCheerz:** wow...completely 4got..wow..lol

**SingingHeArTout7:** really...surprised since you ruined last night...:o/

**Sk8terCheerz:** i already told u i was sry..how was i supose 2 no that u guys were going to kiss excatly when i bothered u

**SingingHeArTout7: **LOL...okay lily...hey oliver?

**SingingHeArTout7:** Where iz that donut?

**Sk8terCheerz:** THAT U LOVE!!!!!

**SingingHeArTout7: **AS A BROTHER OR PET FISH!!!!!

**SingingHeArTout7:** JEZZ lily...ur crazy...

**Sk8terCheerz:** miley miley miley..(shakes head)...:oP

**TripleOSmokin:** hey sorry I was eating some pie..and then got it on my shirt..:o(

**SingingHeArTout7:**OLIVER!!!!

**TripleOSmokin:** waaat????

**Sk8terCheerz: **QUACKS GO MOO!!!!!!

**TripleOSmokin:** ...

**SingingHeArTout7:** lily u scare me...

**Sk8terCheerz: **O:o)

**SingingHeArTout7:** well g2g have to eat lunch and then try to figure out what to wear for Vinny and my date..you think he could tell me what to wear?

**TripleOSmokin:** maybe you should wear something that is pretty but comfy and would make him drool?

**SingingHeArTout7:** OLIVER UR A GENIOUS!!!! G2G!1..bye

_SingingHeArTout7 has just signed off..._

**Sk8terCheerz: TripleOSmokin:** maybe you should wear something that is pretty but comfy and would make him drool?...wow way to go..mr lover boy

**TripleOSmokin:** oh shush...

--------BACK WITH MILEY

**(disclamier- i don't own fairly odd parents...lmao...don't ask just cont. to read..)**

Miley went down stairs to see her dad making lunch and Jackson...well watching the Fairly Oddparents...

"Jackson what are you doing?"Miley said giving her brother a face.

"Shhh...it's my favorite part."Jackson stairing at the tv and watching Cozmo and Wanda talking.

**Cosmo**: Wannnnnda! You've got some splainin' to do!  
**Wanda**: Even though that's not the way everybody says explaining, I respect our differences and your right to say it in a way you want.  
**Cosmo**: Ehhhh, babalu?  
**Wanda**: That too.  
**Cosmo & Baby**: Wahhhhhh!

Jackson started laughing so hard that he almost choked on some chips.

"Dad, please tell the truth are you sure Jackson wasn't adopted??"Miley said sitting down on the stool.(**sry if the font changed in anyway!!)**

"Bud, trust me if he was we wouldn't have adopted him" he said handing her a sandwhich and kinda smirking."So are you going on a date with that Vinny Mitchel?"

"Yeah tonight..he's picking me up at 5"

"Oh okay Bud...you better be careful."

"Don't worry dad I will."

"Okay I no you will...so where is he takin ya?"

"I don't know he said it was a surprise."Miley said putting the plate in the sink when she finished."Oh wow I got to go get ready."Miley said looking at the clock which read 2:30..(**okay she had lunch at like 2 and it's going to take a while before she finds an outfit and her hair and stuff)** When Miley got up to her room she took a shower and after went to her Hannah closet and picked out a few things and tried them on. After about trying on about 35 different outfits and shoes she finally found one she liked.It was a red strapless shirt that had 2 spagetti straps which tied to the neck, jean capree's that were a little under her knee's ,a white jacket, and red and white polka dot flats.**(my friend has them..there really cute) **She wore her Hannah hair wavey. Her makeup was very natuarl since she didn't want it all to be sparkels and shimmer.She wore mascra, eye liner, blush, and some light red lipstick. By the time she was done, it was 4:45, so she desided to wait downstairs until Vinny came. Jackson was still watching his "Fairly Oddparents"...

"Don't you have somewhere to go tonight?"Miley said

"does it look like I do?"Jackson said looking at her.

"No, but you should..."

"oh shush..."Jackson told her.

DING DONG!!!!...the door bell started to ring. Miley(dressed as Hannah) walked over and got it. When she opened it she almost drooled at the site. There was Vinny(I just relized i never said what he looked like)..his blonde hair with blackstreaks covered some of his eyes, he was wearing dark blue ripped jeans, a yellow and red stripped polo, a black jacket, and white snikers. Miley couldn't take her eye's off of him.

"Hey Hannah, this is for you."he said handing her a simple white tuplip.

"Aw thanks."she gave him a hug.

"Well ready to go?"

"Yeah lets go!"Miley said and they walked out the door."So will you tell me now where we're going?"Miley asked Vinny when they got in the limo.

"Can't yet..and your going to have to wear this blindfold until we get there...don't want to spoil it for you."

"Fine."Miley turned around so he can put the blindfold on her eye's and tie it.

"Now it won't be too long til we have to get out, but when we do you have to still keep the blindfold on.okay?"

"Got it."The rest of the limo ride was kinda quite until it finally came to a stop.

"Watch your step when you get out." He said taking Miley's hand and carefully helping her get out of the limo."Okay now keep hold of my hand."

They kept walking, Miley was wondering where in the world Vinny could be taking her on this date. Once they stopped, Vinny let go of her hand.

"Can I take the blind fold off now?"Miley asked.

"One second."Vinny said."Okay now!"

Miley removed her blind fold and saw a beautiful sunset on the ocean. Miley looked around and saw that they were on a cliff close to the beach, the sound of the waves made it very soothing.

"Wow.."Was all Miley could say.

"I thought it would be better if we didn't have any disturbents(i no spelled wrong) on our date."

"Vinny it's beautiful!"She walked over to him and gave him a big hug.

"I thought you would like it."

"It's amazing."She said looking at the beautiful sunset.

"So would you like to eat?"Vinny said pointing to a table that had candels and pink rose petals around it.

"Love to." she took a seat on the chair and Vinny sat across from her. On the plates that were on the table, there was spagetti and meatballs, and to the side there was a salad, their glasses were filled up with Shirly Tempel's **(cooper: they are fruity and refreshing..lol)**

"Well shall we dig in?"Vinny said, Miley couldn't help but laugh.

"So how do you like it in all the Stardom?"Miley asked as they were eating.

"It's really great, I really couldn't imagine it would be so hectic."Vinny said slirping his spagetti, Miley did the same thing. They continue to talk throughout the whole meal and throughout eating their salad.

"Okay so got enough room for desert?"Vinny said.

"Yes!"Miley said.

"Great, cause we're having PIE!!!"

_Wow..okay he is sounding more and more like Oliver...no stop thinking about Oliver this is Vinny and Hannah's date..._"Haha wow I see you love pie."

"Yeah and Muffins"he smiled and started to eat.

_Okay okay...freaky..very freaky...muffins and pie?!?..._Miley's thoughts were interupted...

"Oh man!"

"What happened?"Miley asked concered.

"I got pie on my shirt!"

_OKAY!!...it's offical I'm losing my mind!...Vinny is like another Oliver..._

"Nevermind I got it off.."Vinny said whipping his shirt.

"Thats a relief."Miley said.

"So ready for another surprise?"

"Another one?"Miley asked a bit shocked.

"Yep..come with me." he took her hand and walked with her. By this time the sunset had gone down, and the stars and moon were glowing big in the night sky. He took her past a few palm tree's and led her to the beach, until they stopped by the water. Little lights were surrounding them and were on the palm tree's.

"Wow this is beautiful..."Miley said almost speechless.

"Yes you are."Vinny said looking at her, Miley couldn't help but blush."Hannah..."

"Yeah Vinny?"..she asked but didn't get an aswer, but tender lips touching hers._oh my gosh!!..he's kissing me!!.._Miley's hear was beating faster and slower and the same time..she didn't want this end tonight...or this kiss. After pulling away after what seemed like an iternity, they embrassed in a hug.

"Vinny this has been the best night of my life."

"Mine too Miley." he simply said. Miley still embrassed him, until she relized what he said.

"What did you call me?" She asked pulling away from him.

"Um...Hannah."he said relizing his mistake..and metally slaping himself.

"No you called me Miley, who are you?"Miley said looking straight in his eye's...Her eye's got bigger when she reliezed who she was stairing out.

"OLIVER!!!" she simplied screamed

* * *

**Wow!!..how do you like that??..Miley finally figures out that Vinny Mitchel is other than Oliver Oken!!...this is prob. the longest chapter i have every wrote...so please tell me what you think!!!...AND THANKS AGAIN SOO MUCH TO THOSE THREE PPL FOR THEIR GREAT IDEAS!!!...U GUYS ARE SO AMAZING!!...plz reveiw!!!**

**Christina...I 3 u!!**


	14. Flashback

**Hey guess thanks sooo much for all ur reveiws you so rock my world!!!!!This story might get more reviews then my other stories!!..lol...well this one writer gave me such a great idea!! and the credit goes to her for this idea!!(ive been using alot of ideas lately..but this chapter will have some of my ideas in it after this chapter im gunna just use my own ideas after..I was just really stuck on what to do.)...**He Breaks My Heart Everytime thanks for your idea it is soo awsome!!..

Christina

the last chapter was prob the longest i ever wrote...maybe ill do it agian...idk..we shall see

* * *

Last Chapter Recap: 

_"Mine too Miley." he simply said. Miley still embrassed him, until she relized what he said._

_"What did you call me?" She asked pulling away from him._

_"Um...Hannah."he said relizing his mistake..and metally slaping himself._

_"No you called me Miley, who are you?"Miley said looking straight in his eye's...Her eye's got bigger when she reliezed who she was stairing out._

_"OLIVER!!!" she simplied screamed_

_------------------------_

"Miley if you just let me explain."Vinny or should I say Oliver said.

"No..you lied to me!I told you I was Hannah Montana..and now I find out Oliver your Vinny Mitchel...and you didn't tell me your biggest secret, but i told you mine."Miley said tears about to come out.

"Miley.."Oliver tried to walk up to her and hug her,but she pushed him away.

"Leave me alone!"she yelled at him before running away from him.

--

_I can't belive Oliver!I thought I could trust him but I was wrong!! How can he keep that he was Vinny from me all this time._Miley kept thinking to herself as she ran from Oliver. She didn't know where she would run too but she new she didn't want to Oliver or Vinny ever again. Her feet started hurting from all the running so she started walking until she stopped at a certain boys house. She walked up to the door and rang the door bell.She stood there for a few seconds when the door opened showing...

----**Back with Oliver! (haha..not saying who Miley went to see..but i think everyone knows)**

_Man!..darn me and my stupid self..If I had told her who I was things would have gone better...Now the girl I've liked since like the momment I saw her hates me.Way to to Oken!Just like your donut self to do..._Oliver was walking to Rico's (**miley and him are still dressed as Hannah and Vinny)**hoping that know one would bother him. He wasn't in any mood to have screaming fans bother him. He could help think of the first time he saw Miley.

**_Flashback...(_I never do these wow)...**

It was the first day of 8th grade another boring year and another year with Oliver's best friend Lily Trescott.

"Oliver!Guess what."Lily's perky old self said as she ran up to him.

"What!" Oliver tried to act excited

"We have a new student."Lily said.

"really girl or boy?" Oliver questioned her.

"Girl, and she's from Tenesse(spelled right?..lol..sry im a bad speller).."Lily told him.

"Whats her name?"Oliver said kinda intrested.

"Um...kinda of a strange name..what was it?..Liley...no...Filey..no..Miley I think it is.Yeah Miley her name is." Lily after remebering the girls name.

"Do you think she eats possum?"Oliver said to Lily while some other kids were around them. They all started whispering to eachother.

"I think..."Lily paused for a momment."I don't know." The bell rang and Lily and Oliver walked off to first period together. When they took their seats and the bell rang they noticed a girl with brown curly hair and blue eye's standing in the front of the room.

"Class this is Miley Stewarts, her family just moved here from Tenesse." the teacher said."Please Miley will you tell us something about your self?"

"Psst..Lily i think thats the girl"Oliver whispered to Lily He couldn't help but stare at the new girl.

"Really I didn't know."Lily said sarcastic.

"Shh."The teacher said to them."Miley go ahead."

"Well I'm Miley Stewart and I live with my brother and father. We moved here from our farm in Tenesse, where I've lived my whole life." Miley said with her really strong accent back then.

One student raised their hand."Yes Willy?" the teacher said.

"Hey Miley, do you eat possum?"

"Willy!"the teacher said.

"What everyone in school thinks that and he's the one who said it."Willy said pointing to Oliver.Oliver just froze, looking at Miley's mouth drop.

"Mr. Oken I'm surprised by this. Please apologize to Ms Stewart right now. Mr Oken..."the teacher was stairing at him now. Oliver was still frozen until Lily elbowed him, then he shot up so fast.

"Sorry Miley, I didn't mean to say that. I was just wondering."

"It's okay." she simply said and smiled. Oliver smiled after seening her smile, he didn't know why though. After that the teacher started the lesson and soon after the bell rang. When Lily and Oliver were out in the hallway they saw Miley and walked up to her.

"Hi Miley,I'm Oliver Oken...I'm still sorry about the whole possum thing."He said looking into her eye's.

"It's fine Oliver really."

"this is Lily Trescott."Oliver then membered Lily was standing next to him.

"Hi.."Miley said.

"Hi what class are you going to now?"Lily asked.

"Um..Math."she said looking at her paper.

"Cool!Me too!We should sit next to eachother!"Lily said all hyper.Miley looked at her oddly.

Oh you get used to that after a while."Oliver said." Well i got to get to class see ya later Miley. Bye Lil's." he said before leaving. Once he left Miley looked at Lily.

"Soo.."Miley said as they walked to class.

"Soo what?"Lily looked at strangely.

"Sooo are you and Oliver dating?"Once Miley asked this Lily couldn't help but burst out laughing, everyone in the hall looked at her. She continued to laugh until they got to their math class.After whiping her tears from laughing so hard she finally managed to talk.

"Are you crazy...Oliver and me?..that would be just to weird. He's like my brother, and I've known him since kindergarden."

"Oh okay..that only took you like 5 minutes to answer."Miley laughed a little.

"Why do you want to know?"she gave a a glare.

"No reason, I just thought you guys were."

"Well we are not and never will."Lily said then the bell rang. Class started so Miley and Lily couldnt talk. When the period was over Miley, Lily, and Oliver had the same class History. Thats when Miley first met Amber and Ashley.

"Hi I'm Amber."

"and I'm Ashley." they said.

"Hi ya'll I'm Miley."She smiled.

"so your from Tennessee?"

"Yeah." Miley said.

"Well why don't you sit with us durning lunch? and not with these losers." They said together."Oooo stttttt."they said as they did there hand thing.

"Well I actually like them and their not losers."

"Fine what ever."Amber rolled her eyes."Cmon Ash..lets leave the hilbilly with the 2 losers."they both walked away.

"Those are two mean girls.There meaner then a bear in the winter when he has his back shaved."(lol...wow i have no clue what i said.)Lily and Oliver looked at her."what ya'll never heard that one?"they just shook their heads.

"Soo anyways, Miley you want to come with us to the beach after school?"Lily asked.

"Sure that sounds like fun. Why don't you meet at my house, it's right by the beach."Miley said.

"That would be great, wouldn't it Oliver?...Oliver?"Lily looked at Oliver who was staring at Miley."Oliver muffins in the caffeteria are free."Lily said which caused him to snap out of his daze.

"Muffins!"he said."Hey!"

"Yea so we are gunna meet at Miley's house after school.Okay?"Lily said.

"Ok."

"Great I'll give you my adress."Miley took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote her phone number and adress."Here you go."

"Great!"Lily and Oliver said. So started their friendship.

**_End Flashback_**

Oliver couldn't help but smile at the first time he met Miley. She was so pretty and had a secret crush on her, he couldn't tell Lily because if he did she would push them together and he wanted to do it all on his own. His crush had faded soon when she learned that Miley was Hannah Montana. It wasn't cuz she was Hannah it was just because she didn't feel the same way. He still always felt something for her but it was very little. She was his best friend and new everything about him...well almost everything.When she tried to get Becca and him together and Miley almost blew her cover, he saved it by saying that she had a big crush on Oliver. She went along with it but made a face to it. The whole Becca thing didn't work out really after that. Then Jake Ryan...he couldn't help but feel jelouse that Jake liked Miley and she liked him back. He was happy when Jake left for 4months, then he would be able to make her laugh and cheer her up.But thats all different now...

**-----Back with Miley...aka Hannah...**

The door opened showing no other then Mr. Zombie Slayer Jake Ryan.

"Hannah, hi what brings you here?And whats wrong?"Jake looked a little worried.Miley couldn't speak , she just ran and hugged Jake and cried into his arms.Jake lead her inside. Once Miley(Hannah)..sat on the couch Jake sat next to her.

"Ok so what happened."Jake said.

"Well I went on a date with Vinny Mitchel."

"Okay?"Jake looked a little confused.

"And we were having a good time and stuff. And then then we kissed and he said something that one of my closest friends said."

"Im still with you..."

"Okay so then I find out that he was my friend, but just disguised himself. And I just can't belive that he didn't tell me or kept it a secret from me this long."Miley said whipping her eye's."And the worst thing is I really like him. But he's such a jerk right now.I told him I never want to see him again."

"wow..Hannah."Jake hugged her."It's going to be okay."

"Jake your a great friend."Miley said hugging him back.

* * *

**Yeah...there will be more with Oliver in the next chapter...STILL SORRY HAVEN'T UPDATED...but plz reveiw and tell me what u think!!!!! Plz and thank u**

**Christina (who would have been at her school performing...)**


	15. Just a song

**Wow!!!How long has it been?...like 2 or 3 weeks?..yep just about.. and let me say this!!IM SO SORRY..i wanted to take a little Vacay from ma Storay..lol..funny..anyways I have this amazing friend on fanfiction who has been there for every chapter and let me tell u this U SHOULD DEF. READ HER STORY...its so great...her name is x14xERICKAx14x and she's currently working on a sequal to one of my fav. stories so check it out!!**

**Christina...aka C-gal lol...don't ask insider..  
**

**Oh did you guys here the new Hannah Montana song Nobody's Perfect...I really like it, its different then what she normally does. and it has a great beat...**

**anyways on to the story!!! Oh and a song I wrote with the help of my friend is gunna be in this chapter it's called One for Me (its about my crush...:o) and i changed the her to him in the song**

* * *

The next morning... 

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!

Oliver slamed his on his alarm clock. Last night was one of the worst nights ever, not only did he loose the girl he may even love, but now she doesn't want anything to do with him. When he got to Rico's last night it was kinda empty.

**FLASHBACK!!**

"Man..."Oliver still dressed as Vinny slumpt into one of the chairs."This night is the worst."he sighed.

"Why is this night the worst?"Lily came and sat next to him."And why aren't you on your date with Miley?" Lily new that Oliver was Vinny for quite some time now, since the time they played basketball that day on the beach.She kept telling him to tell Miley before she goes up to her and tells her.

"Lil's you don't want to know."Oliver said.

"Let me guess, she found out."Lily simply said.Oliver gave her a look."Hey I know I can be a dorky at times, but I know when something happens to one of my friends."she crossed her arms."Okay so tell me what happened."

"Fine. Okay so are date was going so great, we had a romantic meal by the sunset, at some pie, then I took her down for a surpise down by the beach and I had lights all around, we were dancing and then we kissed."

"okay...but before you go on ...WAY TO GO!!!FINALLY!"Lily screamed, lucky no one was around to give her a strange look.Okay well Oliver gave her a strange look.

"Are you done?"

"Please continue."Lily said.

"Okay so then after that, she was like this is the best night Vinny I'm having lots of fun, then I say something stupid like it sure is Miley...which totally blows my cover. Then after that she was so upset that she told me she never wanted to see me ever again and she walked off."

"Wow...way to go ya donut."Lily slaped his shoulder.

"Um ow!."Oliver rubbed his shoulder."Why do you have to be so mean?"

"Oh who cares!You have to find her and fix this.."

"There's one problem."

"that would be?"Lily looked at him.

"I don't know where she is...and I don't think she has her phone with her."

"Well thats just wonderful!"Lily said.

"OH MY LANTA!!!!IT'S VINNY MITCHEL!"a few girls screamed.

"Oh no.."Oliver completely forgot that he was still dressed as a superstar.He got up so fast and ran as fast as he posiable could.

**END FLASHBACK**

Oliver got out of bed and took a quick shower, putting on some black pants, a lime green striped polo and a green polo over that. He went downstairs and ate his breakfeast , once he was done he fixed his hair, brushed his teeth , put on his shoes and went to the beach.

"I wonder what Miley's up to...dout that wants to see me."Oliver said out loud to no one.

"Hey whats going on with you and Miley?"Jake walked up to Oliver.

"Nothing it's fine.."Oliver said not wanting to talk to Jake, ever since their fight it's been a bit weird.

"Oh okay..."Jake said looking up in the sky. It was silent for a few moments until Jake spoke again.

"You want to hear a strange thing that happened to me last night?"

"Um...okay?"Oliver said.

"Hannah Montana showed up at my house yesterday night...she was really upset."

"really...WAIT WHAT!"Oliver said relizing what he just said.

"Yeah she was really upset...aprently she went on a date with that Vinny Mitchel and he was her best friend secretly being someone else. Crazy huh?"

"Yeah..."Oliver looked down to ashamed of what he did to Miley.

"Listen Oliver...sorry for that fight, I want to start over and be friends again."Jake said.

"Yea me too."

"Great well I got to go."Jake was about to leave."wait are you going to see Miley?"

"What...um...not at the momment."

"Okay...do you mind if I go talk to her?"Jake asked.

"No...we're not dating ..you don't have to ask me."

"Oh I thought you were...okay well I'm gunna go. bye."Jake said before leaving.

"URG MY LIFE IS SOO RUINED IM SUCH A DONUT!!GOD NOW MILEY WILL PROBABLY GO BACK WITH JAKE. IM SUCH A DONUT !!"Oliver scream to get his anger out. He got his anger out and headed back home again finding there was no use going to the beach or see Miley. He went up to his room and went to his closet and got his guitar out and sat at his window seat. He started to play.

Baby you dont realize how much you mean to me.

I'll look over the sea just to get to you.

You don't notice me, but i think about you everyday.

I just pray that you'll be with me.

I just pray that you'll see me for me.

(chorus)

Baby, you're the one for me

But you dont know it yet

Baby, you're the one for me

It's so crazy how I feel for you

Baby, you're the one for me

And I just wish you could see

When you say his name I just wish it were me

When i think about the future i dont know what to do.

Cuz everytime I see you, my heart beats faster

And i want it to last not for him

(chorus)

Baby, you're the one for me

But you dont know it yet

Baby, you're the one for me

It's so crazy how I feel for you

Baby, you're the one for me

And I just wish you could see

I want to tell you how i feel.

I want to show you what it's all about.

But it could never happen now.

I just need to figure out how to get you to be mine.

I want to see you all the time.

(chorus)X2

Baby, you're the one for me

But you dont know it yet

Baby, you're the one for me

It's so crazy how I feel for you

Baby, you're the one for me

And I just wish you could see

* * *

**sorry if u think this chapter was so short and again SORRY!!!!...for taking so long to update well tell me what u think!!...this story will be coming to an end soon ...just not yet lol...so plz REVEIW!!**

**Christina **


	16. Life's What You Make It

**Like oh ma gawd!...lol...Thanks soooooooooooooooo much for all ur reviews I couldn't stop smiling after reading all of them! and I'm soo Happy everyone thought my song was cute! If anyone wants to us it just tell me! Thanks**

**christina

* * *

**

Miley sat by her piano, just playing what her heart felt.**(okay i literally made this just up now so its bad..)**

Why does he do this

Why must he break my heart in two

I was a fool to think of you

There's nothing I can miss

Of the memory's of us two

(Chorus...thats bad...)

My life was great, never better

All thats change, for the better

But why can't I stop thinking of you

Just us two, nothing better

Me and you that all I wanted

There's nothing better

Miley stop playing and looked out onto the deck. The sun was setting and she started to cry remebering last night.

"If want to be with him then be with him."Robbie said sitting next to his daughter.

"But Dad...you don't understand..."

"Understand what?..That he still liked you after you told him that you were Hannah Montana...that he only said he felt nothing because you didn't feel the same...that you broke his heart when you started to like Jake and went out with him...or that he secretly became a singer to actually be able to go out with you and feel like he actually means something more than a friend to you?"

"Um...how do you know all that?"Miley said a little shocked.

"Hey I'm a dad and ya know I was a teenager."Robbie said.

"I never really thought Oliver would think that or do anything like that...or not even tell me how he felt."

"He didn't tell you?"

"Well Lily told me, but I never heard it come out of his mouth. I did start liking him a little after that."Miley said while thinking."But he should have told me that he was Vinny."

"Bud, did you ever think that maybe he tried telling you?"Robbie said. Miley thought for a momment.

"Wait! That day when we went to pick up Jake from the airport he wanted to tell Lily and me something.Wait Lily!! I have to tell Lily!"Miley got up and was about to go to the phone to call Lily.

"Bud, she knows already."he said looking at her.

"But...wait did you know too?"Miley looked at him.

"Yes."

"Is there anyone else besides me that doesn't know that Oliver is Vinny?"

"Nope."Jackson said coming from downstairs and jumped onto the couch turning on the tv.

"Great..."Miley slumed on the couch.

"Miles and think do you think he would of told you if he knew he would probably get hurt?"

"I never really seen it like that..."

"So like I said before, Bud if you want to be with him then be with him."Robbie kissed his daughter's forhead before heading upstairs.

"Dad's right you know..."Jackson said. "Oliver's a great guy, and I know he would treat you good."

"Really Jackson?"Miley looked at her brother.

"Yup..but please don't go all hugging me I have to get to work and I don't feel like taking a shower within the 10 minutes I have before leaving."Jackson said turning back to the tv. Miley grabbed a pillow and wacked him in the head and then walked outside to the deck. She sat there with her feet in the sand just thinking about everything and what everyone has told her. _What am I going to do?...My heart is tell me one thing but my head is saying something else...Do I follow my heart or my head? _As she was thinking someone took a seat next to her.

"Hi..."

Miley looked to see who was sitting next to her." Hey Lily..."

"So..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"Miley said stairing at the sand.

"I would have, but I felt it was up to Oliver to tell you not me." Miley sat there in silence."Plus if he wasn't I was going to soon."

"Okay.Did you see him at all?"

"Yeah...last night at Rico's."

"Really?Was he upset?"Miley asked looking at her bestfriend now.

"Yeah and he told me everything that happened."

"Crazy huh?"

"Way crazy...as your dad would say...That was crazier then a bull ridin a hunchback monkey in a rodeo."Lily said using her best Robbie Ray voice.

"And that was the craziest thing I've heard you say."Miley said laughing.

"Yeah I know.But it cheered you up."

"Yeah.."

"So where did you go last night?"

"I went to Jakes..."

"JAKE!!"Lily said really loud. Luckly no one was around to look at her...well Miley did.(haha member from the last chapter?)

"Lily...sit down."Miley said looking at her friend.

"sorry..but Jake! Did anything happen?"

"No, I was Hannah...and I don't like Jake like that anymore."

"Oh okay good...or I would have slapped you."Lily smiled big.

"Gee what a true friend you are."

"I know.."Just then Lily had 'the look' on her face."Be right back ."She got up and hopped inside the Stewart's house. Miley laughed to herself a bit. _Good ol Lily, she's always there for me and can cheer me up...I guess she's what my Dad calls a true friend..._

"Hey Miley.."Jake said walking towards her.

"Jake what are you doing here?"Miley stood up.

"Just wanted to see whats up with you. Hey do you know whats wrong with Oliver?

"Sorta why?"

"Well he was walking and kinda yelling to the sky..and then when I asked if he was okay he was like I'm fine..."Jake took a breath before talking" and then when I brought up Hannah at my house last night he seemed intrested and then looked upset, then after that I asked if it was okay if I can come see you and he said that I didn't have to ask him and that you guys weren't dating."

"Yeah we're not and we weren't."

"Oh okay...so can you tel l me why he is so upset."

"Um.. I rather not."Miley said a little upset.

"Okay...hey listen do you want to head down to Rico's with me?"Jake asked.

"I'm sorry Jake, but I'm kinda not in the mood."

"Oh okay...but if you want I'll be down there."

"Thanks Jake..but if your trying to get me to like you again..I just don't feel the same anymore I'm sorry."

"It's fine I understand, but if you ever need a friend I'm here for you."He gave her that famous smile of his.

"Thanks Jake."

"No prob. well cya."

"Bye."Miley said as he walked away. Lily came out a few seconds out after that.

"Who are you saying bye to?"

"Jake."

"JAKE!"Lily said loudly for the second time, Miley gave her another look."Sorry...I'm good now. So what did he want?"

"He asked whats up with Oliver and wanted to know if I wanted to go down to Rico's. I said no."

"Oh Okay...have an idea on what your going to do?"

"I don't know yet...Life's what you make it." Miley said to Lily before they went into the house.

* * *

**Life's What You Make It is another new song from the new season of Hannah Montana its really good...anyways plz tell me what you think...I thought this chapter was eh...it seem like it was needed but pointless at the same time...but idk tell me wat u think!! plz Reveiw !!thanks a bunch!!!**

**Christina**


	17. Missed for a Week

**Hey guyss!!!Well here's the next chapter..of my almost done story(tears)..lol...anyways since this is the longest story that I've writen so far well...I'm gunna prob end it at 20 chapters so sorry guys!!This story can't go on forever its sad but true!!!Okay okay...since I've writen so many songs in this story..(which i really am shocked about cuz last year my songs we're ok and it took me forever to write but now its like bam!!!I Write them in like ten 10seconds and are good...im very proud of myself...lol)...Okay so there is going to be a another song in here that i wrote a few days ago ok?...**

**Christina**

**I feel so horable for the families that lost loved ones at Virginia Tech!!My prayers go to you in this time of need and I just got to say that guy was a crazy and sick...and no one should have done something so stupid like that!**

* * *

The next day was school. Miley really didn't feel like going and neither did Oliver. Everything was so strange between them and Miley still didn't know what to do. Lily told her so many times to forgive Oliver and just give him another chance,but Miley was so confused. And Oliver...well Oliver was just a mess. His hair was messy and it didn't look like he got much sleep at all. It almost looked like he had been crying. Lily noticed this and being the good friend she is confort him. As the week was going by Jake noticed Miley and Oliver and new something was wrong, but Miley told him nothing was between them. He new she was lying and he didn't think Lily would tell him, so he just kept it in his mine and tried to figure it out. 

So it was finally Friday and Hannah had a premire to go to in which she would sing at. Miley tried to ask her Dad if she couldn't go, but it was planned ahead of time and she couldn't get out of it.

"Lily so can you come tonight?"Miley asked her during there lunch period.

"I think I can."Lily said taking a bite of her sandwhich.

"Okay good, I really don't know if can go without you." After that the bell rang and then went to their remaining classes.

-----Later on

Miley was in her Hannah Closet getting ready for tonight. She wore jeans, white boots, a lime green top with some beaded embrodery(sp?) and a white jacket. She already had her make-up and her wig on. Soon after Lily or should I say Lola came over wearing her blue wig, jean capree's, a long sleeves orange shirt, and a redish purple tank top over that.

"So do you think Oliver is going tonight?"Miley asked.

"Um...not sure.."

"Oh okay."

"Miley..."

"Lily I know what your about to say, I told you I'm still confused about what to do."Miley said sturnly.

"Actually, I was gunna ask if I can borrow your orange flats."

"Oh...yeah sure you can."

"Miles, it's time to go now."Robbie called from downstairs.

"Okay!"She called back down."Cmon Lola lets go party!"Miley said a bit more cheerful.

"Thats the Miley I know."Lily said before they went downstairs.Jackson was in the kitchen drinking some water when they came down.

"Oh look it's Miss Montana finally being happy."Jackson said.

"Oh haha very funny Jackson."Miley gave him a look."And to think I was in a good and thinking about asking you if you wanted to go, but now that I think about it I'd rather like it if you don't come."

"Oh wow what a good sister you are. Besides I wouldn't want to go I have plans tonight."Jackson stretched his arms over his head.

"Let me guess.It isn't breathing, you don't have to pay for anything, and you can turn it off anytime.Right?"Miley said. Lily had this look on her face trying to figure out what Miley is talking about.

"Oh very nice little sis, but no Coop and I are going to a party tonight."

"Whatever Jackson." Miley said.

"Girls time to go."Robbie said coming inside again. Miley was walking to the door when she realized Lily was still standing in the same spot.

"Oh its a TV!!I get it hahaha."Lily said finally realizing what Miley was talking about before.Miley shook her heard in shame and grabbed her best friends arm, pulling her towards the door.

----**premiere**

Many teen celberity's we're at the premiere. The paparazzi flahsed many pictures of them and as soon as Jake Ryan came flashed tones of pictures of him. Soon after Hannah Montana and her best friend Lola arrived and the press and paparazzi surrounded them.

"Miss Montana, is it true about the rumors that you and Vinny Mitchel are an item?"One asked.

"I really would not like to talk about it."Miley said but the press kept swarming her."Can you please leave me alone."But they continued to swarm her.

"Okay come on guy's the girl said leave her alone."Jake said grabbing Hannah's arm, she grabed Lola's before they got away from the paparazzi.

"Thanks Jake."Miley said.

"Hey, it's no prob. besides I'm sure you would do the same thing for me."

"Yeah."Miley said.

"Hey um...Hannah."Lily poked Miley.

"Yes Lola?"

"Vinny's here."Miley turned around and saw Oliver there dressed as Vinny. She couldn't help laugh a little at him. He had the bigest pie stain on his shirt._Gosh he must have been eating that in the limo.._Miley continued to stare over at him even when the paparazzi came over.

"Vinny is it true about you and Hannah?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Are you aware that she is here?"

"Yes I am."

"Are you also aware that you a huge stain on your shirt?"another one said.

"What?"Vinny looked down on his shirt."OH MAN!!" he said before running off to the nearest bathroom.

Miley soon bursted out laughing. Jake just looked at her strangely, while Lola saw what happened and couldn't help laugh herself.

"What did I just miss?"Jake asked confused.

"Something that I've missed in a whole week."Miley said before walking threw the doors.

* * *

**ummm okay ...well i lied the song is going to be in the next chapter k?...well tell me what you think so far!! Love u guys!**

**Christina**


	18. Not another plan Lily!

**guess whose back back back!!!LOL...hi! anyways...OKAY OKAY I NO I SAID I WAS GOING TO PUT THE SONG IN THIS CHAPTER...BUT I JUST MEMBERED I CAN'T YET...CUZ I HAVE EVERYTHING IN MY HEAD..AND IF I WANT TO END IT AT CH. 20 THEN UR GUNNA HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER...CUZ the song is very important...thats all im saying...but anyways read!!!**

**Christina**

**disclaimer: i DON'T OWN HANNAH MONTANA...OR ZAC EFRON OR VANESSA HUDGENS...

* * *

**

The movie was great. Hannah sat in between Jake and Lola. Miley couldn't see where Oliver aka Vinny was sitting, but she just continued on watching the movie. After the movie it was PARTY time as Lola would say. It was held at Club Crystal (made it up) the hottest dance club in Malibu. There was a whole teen section, where the young celebrities could dance and have fun.

"Oh my gosh!" Lola screamed." Is that, Zac Efron!!?" She was about to run to him, but quickly stopped herself. "I'm cool…I'm cool"

"Does she always do this?" Jake looked at Lily. Miley just laughed at this.

"Only when she hasn't met them first." She said.

"Oh okay. So what did you think of the movie?"

"It's was great, I never expected it to end like that. I was totally shocked." Miley said.

"Yeah I know me too." Jake said.

"Hey do they have any chocolate strawberries?" Lily asked.

"I think they do, you should check by the buffet table over there." Jake said pointing to the table. Lily quickly ran to the table and quickly searched for the strawberries.

"Ah! There you are." She said noticing the last one. She went to reach for it, but just as she was about to grab it someone else took it. "HEY!"

"Oh sorry were you going to take it?" the person said.

"As a matter of fact…"Lily looked at who she was talking to. Her heart skipped a beat. "It's okay Zac Efron.."

"Are you sure?" Zac asked.

"Yes." Lily was now blushing like crazy.

"Hey I don't think I got your name." he put his hand out for her to shake.

"My name?..Oh Lola, Lola Luffnagle. Hannah Montana's best friend." Lily said shaking his hand.

"Well nice to meet you Lola." He smiled at her.

"Hey Zac, whose this?" A girl with medium black hair walked next to Zac asked.

"Oh this is Lola, Hannah's best friend." He told her. Lily was to focused on Zac to notice the girl standing next to him.

"Lola?" He said. Lily snapped out of her gaze.

"Yeah?"

"This is…"Zac was about to say who the girl was when..

"OH MY GOSH YOUR VANESSA HUDGENS!!!" Lily's jaw dropped.

"Nice to meet you Lola." She smiled at her.

"You're Vanessa Hudgens." Lily said in shock again.

"I am…"Vanessa said laughing.

"Excuse me for one moment." She ran away quickly.

"Well that was interesting…" Vanessa said.

"It was." Zac said.

**back with Hannah and Jake**

"Yeah, so what flavor do you like?" Jake and Hannah were talking about there favorite flavors of ice cream and coffee while Lola was gone.

"I'm going to have to say.."

"Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron!" Lily said running up to them.

"No exactly my answer, but what about them?" Miley was a bit confused.

"I just met them!"Lily was happy dancing.Miley just looked at her."Why aren't you happy dancing??"

"I've met V and Zac before.."Miley said.

"Oh right.."Lily said after she stopped happy dancing.

"Lola, I'm guessing you haven't met to many celebrities."Jake asked.

"Oh I have, just never met Zac and Vanessa. They are so cute together."Lily said. She paused for a momment."Oh they should date!!I think they should date!"

Miley just laughed. "Lola, they are dating."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh."Lily said."Then they should get married."She smiled happily.

"Okay then...well I'm going to go hang with some of the guys now, see ya Hannah, Lola."Jake said.

"Bye Jake." they said in unison. Miley turned to Lily and started to whisper.

"Lily, I'm going to go fix my wig, I'm going to have to perform soon.Be right back."

"Okie dokie." Lily said. When Miley walked away Lily started to move to the music playing. She almost started break dancing, but luckly someone stopped her before she did.

"Um..Lola..I think you should stop." It was Oliver aka Vinny.

"Oh wow thats embarassing."when she notice what she was about to do.

"Where's Hannah?"he asked.

"She went to go fix her hair before the show."

"Okay..listen can I talk to you in private?"Oliver had a serious look on his face.

"Okay, but can you do something for me first?"Lily said.

"What?"he asked confused.

"Would you wash off the pie you have on your shirt?"She pointed to the yet another pie stain.

"Oh man!Why does this keep happinging."He said looking at it.

"C'mon."Lily said grabbing his arm and pulling him out side."Okay what do want to talk about."

"It's about Hannah."He started." I don't want her to hate me anymore, you know I didn't want to tell her because I didn't want to be rejected."

"Listen, your my friend and she is also. I just want to see you both happy, and that was when you were together."

"But what can I do?She won't even talk to me..."He looked down at a pebble and kicked it.

"Believe it or not, she was actually thinking about talking to you."

"Really?"Oliver looked up at her.

"Yea, but she is still confused about it."Lily said.

"Oh..."Oliver looked diappointed.

"She has a new song she's gunna sing tonight. She told me she wrote it when she got back from Jake's that night."This didn't make Oliver feel any better.

"What's it called?I Hate Vinny?"Oliver said.

"Actually that was the second choice the first choice was Forget About You."

"Gee that makes me feel a whole lot better."he said sarcasticly.

"Oh I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault."

Just then Lily had a great idea."Wait!"

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?"Oliver looked at her.

"No...I already went."

"Okay.."

"I think I found away to make 'Hannah' not forget about you." She put air quotes around Hannah.

"Oh no, not another brillent plan."

"Oh yes!"she had an evil smile on her face.

"Oh great..."

"Come hear you donut." Lily pulled his head towards her so she can whisper her plan in his ear. After explaining everything for about 10 minutes Lily looked at Oliver.

"So what do you think?"She asked.

"Do you really think it's going to work?"he said unsure.

"Oh I'm positive it will." she said.

"I hope your right."Oliver looked at his best friend.

"Lola!!"Miley called from inside.

"I got to go...you know what to do right before she starts the song. Good luck!"she said before running back inside.

"Hola Hannah."Lily said cheerfully.

"What were you doing outside?"Miley looked at her.

"Oh...you know getting some fresh air."she said with a look.

"Okay.."Miley looked at her oddly."Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

"No...I was just thinking.."

"Okay well come on I'm going to perform in 10minutes."She said starting walking towards a room where she would be in until she was about to go on.

"I can't wait."she said all happily.

"Why?"Miley asked.

"No reason."Lily said.Miley continued to look at her strangely."Come on we have to get you ready."she said before Miley could ask why she was acting so strange.

* * *

**So...watcha think?...Intresting chapter huh?...was it really a filler?or did i need it?...**

**what do you think lily has planed?...Tell me what you think in your reveiw and maybe I'll let you no if your right...but until the next chapter you wont know...AND who ever gets it right..I'll read all their stories they wrote...:o)**

**Christina**


	19. I'll Never forget about you

hey guys! Thanks so much for all your reveiws...ur very very supportive and that puts a smile on my 14year old face...:0)

Great Job to mad-sugar-but-sweet , x14xERIKAx14x for getting the plan right!! And Julx27xluvsxHM came so close!!

Okay so this is the chapter with the song it in..NO LIES THIS TIME..lol...its a song i wrote called Forget About You...idk it just came to me..I wrote it like a few weeks ago..So plz tell me wat u think!

* * *

After quickly cleaning the stain off his shirt, Oliver sat backstage nerverously waiting for Miley to go on. He was starting to think Lily's plan of her's was really not going to work and was second guessing it. _oh Lily I hope your right about this..._

**With Miley and Lily(lola and Hannah)...**

"Hey what shoe's do you think I should wear?"Miley asked Lily who was staring at the clock."LOLA!"

"Huh what?"Lily snapped back into it.

"Ever since I saw you before going into the dressing room, you've been acting strange..Why?"Miley eyed her.

"Me acting strange?That's crazy talk."Miley looked at her."Really there's nothing going on, and those shoes would look nice with that shirt." she pointed to a pair of silver heels that has some purple dimonds on it.

"Ok..."Miley said getting the shoes and putting them on.

"Cmon we only have..."Lily looked at the clock."EEK!..2 MINUTES!!BE RIGHT BACK!"Lily dashed out of the room.

"Where are you going!!"Miley yelled back, but her crazy friend was already out of ear range, so she shrugged it off and fixed her wig.

**Oliver...**

Oliver started getting tired of wait for the past..He looked at his watch...8 minutes.He couldn't wait another 2 minutes, he just wanted to get the plan done and over with. He was about to leave the backstage when someone came crashing into him. You guessed it...Lily.

"Where were you going?" she asked him.

"I don't think I can do this.."he looked at his friend.

"Oliver trust me...once you do this..I'm sure everything will be back to normal for both of you."

"You don't know that."

"Oh yes I do...Now fix your wig she'll be coming soon." Lily fixed Oliver's Vinny wig."Okay perfect!!Good luck..I have to go back to the dressing room."

Lily started walking back to the dressing room when she saw Miley walking towards her. She nearly gasps...she couldn't let her see Oliver backstage or everything would be ruined. She ran quickly back to where Oliver was and made him hide behind a speaker system. Eventually Miley saw her and walked over.

"What are you doing?"she questioned her.

"What do you mean?"Lily asked.

"Why are you by those speakers?"

"What speakers?" Lily asked pretending like she didn't know what she was talking about.

"The one's over there." Miley pointed to them.

"Oh those speakers...I was um...making sure that were all hooked up and worked."she tired to make something up.

"We're not even going to use them."

"Well that explains why they we're working."she said asking like she had no clue.

"Hannah you on in 1." A backstage person came and told Miley.

"Okay thanks..Well I'm just gunna go now."Miley said before looking at her friend strangely again. Once she was on the other side of the stage Lily pulled Oliver out from behind the speakers.

"Okay way to almost blow the plan."Oliver said.

"Oh shut up, the music is about to play.Places!!!"She said quickly before running off to the other side of the stage where Hannah was about to leave. Oliver just looked at her run off..._i hope this works Lily..._Just then Miley walked on to the stage...Oliver gulped." Well it's now or never."

"Hey ya'll this is a new song called Forget About You!Hope ya'll like it!" The music started playing...

**Every single day**

**I wake up out of my bed**

**I try to forget the past**

**But then it all comes back**

**And I can't help but think**

**Of what it all means to me (yeah!)**

(chorus)

**Maybe I should forget the past**

**Maybe I should just move on**

**My heart can't take this anymore**

**So why think of you**

**And make my life all blue?**

**Maybe I should just forget about you**

**Nothing is ever the same**

**Like how it used to be**

**You used to make me laugh **

**And have all these silly dream's**

**But now you broke my heart **

**It's hard to just move on**

**Something keeps holding me back**

**I'm back to where it starts**

**Maybe I should forget the past**

**Maybe I should just move on**

**My heart can't take this anymore**

**So why think of you**

**And make my life all blue?**

**Maybe I should just forget about you**

As soon as Miley was about to sing the bridge Oliver came out hold a microphone. She didn't see him and everyone was shocked to see him out there including Jake. When Miley was just about to sing she turned around and saw Oliver there, she was to shocked to sing, so Oliver did for her.

**You know I've made mistakes **

**That's all in the past**

**I've changed I've swear I have**

**I just wanted it to last**

**Why couldn't you see **

**What your love does to me**

**I love you so please don't forget that**

**Please never move on **

**Your heart was wrong, and is so strong**

**So please never leave me**

**Please don't ever forget about me**

By this time Miley was crying on stage and Lily was doing backflips,literally. Miley manged to sing the rest of the song..but on a different note.

**Maybe I should just forgive you**

**Maybe I'll never move on**

**My heart is wanting more**

**I'll never stop thinking of you**

**My life is never blue with you**

**I'll never forget about you**

When the song ended, everyone was cheering and clapping. Oliver walked over to a crying Miley and gave her a big hug._Maybe Lily's plan worked..._In the song she forgave him, but now he would have to wait until she stopped crying to get the full answer.

* * *

AWWW...REUNITED AND IT FEELS SO GOOD!!..lol..well there you go...PLZ tell me what you thought of the chapter..GOOD BAD? WHAT ABOUT THE SONG??..plz let me no in a reveiw!!

Sorry again for not updating...on thursday...durning luch we had to evacuate the building cuz there was a gass leak in the kitchen! Talk about scary...they fixed the prob. and we got to leave school 2 hrs. earylier...that was good...then last night I went to my friends sweet 16 so i couldn't update...SORRY..but your happy that i updated now i bet! OH NO THE LAST CHAPER IS NEXT...dundundun...

Christina


	20. Happy ending Or is it?

**Sorry for taking like forever to update..but i had to keep u waiting so you'd want more...lol...well here we are finally...the FINAL chapter of my amazing story...tear..;O( ..**

**plz reveiw after if u want a sequal and tell me what u think!!!**

**ily**

* * *

_When the song ended, everyone was cheering and clapping. Oliver walked over to a crying Miley and gave her a big hug.Maybe Lily's plan worked...In the song she forgave him, but now he would have to wait until she stopped crying to get the full answer._

_-----_

And Oliver would still have to continue to wait to see if Miley really forgave him. After they finished their lovely embrace all their celebrity friends, including Lola and Jake came and dragged them in different directions. The next thing Oliver new it was late and the party was over. His parents new the party would end late so the got him a hotel room to sleep in for the night and they would pick him up in the morning. The same went for Miley, Lily, and Jake. Miley's dad got Lily and her a penthouse sweet because she was still Hannah Montana and she had to still be her until they left the hotel so know one could think anything.

"Oh my!Ekkk!Strawberries!" Lily said as soon as they got to the penthouse. She quickly dropped her bag and ran to the strawberries. Miley just laughed at her goofy friend. She put the bag with her clothes down and just plopped on the bed.

"URG!" she nearly screamed. Lily turned around and looked at her friend.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yes I'm just peachy." Miley said sarcastically.

"Is this about what happen tonight?"

"What Oliver did was the sweetest thing ever, and what he said was so real." She said as she removed her wig.

"So what's the problem?" Lily said taking off her wig.

"We didn't get a chance to talk after and I wanted to talk to him."

"Oh yea….Well you can talk to him in the morning, he's staying in the same hotel as well as Jake."

"Yeah you're probably right. Well let's get some rest, tonight was crazy." Miley said yawning.

"Yea, goodnight Miley."

"Goodnight Lil's."

With Oliver----

Oliver took his wig off as soon as he got into his suite. He laid on his bed just thinking of what happen that night.

_Let's see, I got pie on my shirt, still had it on my shirt, talked to Lily who said I had pie on my shirt again, and I sang on stage with Miley…..Miley….All that for nothing!! I didn't even get a chance to talk to her after that….maybe I'll talk to her in the morning…I member Lily saying something about staying in the same hotel. _

--------

Miley awoke early that morning, she looked at the clock 5:30. _Maybe I'll go take a walk to clear my head._Miley quitely got out of bed and put some jeans,and a sweatshirt on. She then put her Hannah wig on since she couldn't be seen leaving her room as Miley. She grabbed her cell and key card and left the room. She just started walking..not really caring where she was going...when she ended up in a spot she wouldn't likely go to...

--------

Oliver woke, he could barely keep his eye's open anymore. He looked at the clock 5:30. _There's nothing for me to do at 5 in the morning..might as well go take a walk._ He got up and put on some comfy clothing and his Vinny wig(same reason as Miley's). He grabbed his cell and key card and just started walking. He knew where he would go to just sit and think about things. His spot. It really didn't take him too long from the hotel to get to the beach. The sun was coming up and it looked so beautiful at this time. He didn't notice before but he saw a girl sitting on a big rock. He couldn't really tell who she was, but he hoped she didn't mind that he was there. As he was getting closer to her, he soon recognized who it was.

"Miley?"as soon as he said this she turned around.

"Oliver?What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question."He took a seat next to her.

"I just came here to think."she said.

"Me too..."there was an akward pause.

"So...the sunrise is really beautiful." Miley said.

"Huh?..What?...oh yea it really is."He said while looking at her.

"Listen, can we talk about last night?"she said out of the blue.

"um...Sure."

"Listen, what you did last night made me realize that you kept your secret from me the same reason I did to you. You thought I wouldn't love you back, but the truth is I do love you back."She said looking into Oliver's eye's.

"Really?"he asked.

"Yes, and I forgive you for what you did."

"Wow..."Oliver was shocked he didn't really know what to say so Miley continued to talk.

"It's just weird, ever since Jake came along thats when I started to notice you more. And I also noticed you looking at me a lot more too. It's so strange how two people notice these feeling when someone else comes along."

"Yea.."Oliver managed to say.

"Man this wig is ichy."She said and then took off her wig.

"Mine is too."Oliver took off his wig." Miley do you think you'll ever be ready to tell the world your Hannah Montana?"

"I don't know, when will you be ready to tell the world that your Vinny Mitchel."

"Not for a while."he said, and she lauged."Miley..."

"Yeah Oliver?"

Just then his lips touched hers. He had missed not kissing her, even though they only kissed once. But here he was Oliver Oscar Oken aka Vinny Mitchel kissing his best friend Miley Stewarts aka Hannah Montana again. The sunrise was such a beautiful backdrop. They felt on top of the world and after what seemed like forever they finally aparted. As they did this Oliver whispered in Miley's ear.

"I love you Miley and always will."

But will all this happening one person couldn't help but have his jaw drop at what he saw. And that one person was none other than.

Jake Ryan.

* * *

**wow...so sad the end!!!...So what did u think???...Would you like to see a sequal??...Plz let me know in ur reveiw...thanks so much to all my readers who have have supported me threwout this whole thing!..without you guys this wouldn't have been an awsome story!!**

**Rock on!!**

**With Love**


End file.
